Frozen Love (Jelsa Story)
by Dany1za
Summary: Friends from childhood, separated by death, reunited through magic
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 The Beginning_

Our story begins in a happy town named Arandell. There governed an honest and wise man with his wife. But there was a slight problem; his wife could not conceive children for she was not strong enough to bare them. They had gone all over the world consulting doctors of different cultures hoping for any of them to help them with their problem. All of the doctors would end up with the same conclusion "There is no solution." The queen had grown in frustration and started to blame herself. The king would try to do everything to make his queen happy again, but nothing seemed to work. The king decided to consult his father who lived in a further land. So he packed everything he needed and went off without his wife for she was too depressed to travel. At his father's kingdom, he shared his problem and asked for advice. His father stood up and the king followed his father towards the library where his father took out a dusty book named "Antique Potions". His father placed it carefully in a table placed for any reader. He blew the dust off the book and opened it "If I remember correctly there was a recipe for a fertility potion in this book" said the king's father while looking through the pages. After a few minutes of looking through pages of old methods and potions, they came across the fertility potion. They both started reading the concoction recipe. Like all good things, the potion came at a cost. The baby born because of the potion may have some kind of abnormality, they were hazy since the book was so old. But the king decided it was worth the risk. The king took the book back home with renewed hope.

He would finally see his wife's smile, he missed it so much. But he worried that the potion would not work at all. Once he arrived at the port he was received by his wife who welcomed him with a hug and a weak smile. He whispered lightly to her "I love you" and she hugged him even tighter. He decided to keep the news until they were alone in the castle. While they were in the carriage back home his wife spoke weakly "Greggory's wife… she just had a child. A boy… they named him Jackson", the king saw the pain in his wife and he couldn't bear it any longer "My love… I went to speak to my father about our situation, he remembered a book that had old potions and methods, within them, there is a fertility potion" before even finishing what he was saying the queen had already a big and joyful smile. The king smiled and continued his thought "It's not hard to concoct and it may be our only solution." The queen already with tears of joy responded "It is worth a try… do you know how much time will it take to make an effect?". The king's smile shortened and he looked down to the floor the queen's face changed to confusion and worry "Well… it's unknown. But my father mentioned that it would take minimum a year or so…" There was a surprise in the queen's expression. "At least a year?!" She almost yelled but her composure still kept. The king nodded and took a while before continuing "It's better than a whole lifetime" The queen sighed, she knew the king was right. She decided to go back to the original conversation to keep her from drowning in her own pity, "I've told Ariana that I will go visit her tomorrow at noon to see how she and her baby are doing, would you like to go with me to visit Greggory?" The king looked at his wife serious but kind "Are you sure you want to go?" asked the king. The queen straightened herself and answered "My situation should not affect my duties as a friend. Ariana has been with me through every step of my life and I have been too, I won't let my situation keep me away from that." She said as calmly as possible, the king knowing she was right and that there was no way he was going to change her decision, answered with a simple "I'll be going with you then".

When they got to the castle he called Laura, the queen's personal helper. Laura was young and beautiful with dark red locks and big light blue eyes. She was the youngest and prettiest of the king's servants. She had been very good, loyal and kind towards the king and queen, she was also very smart and therefore the most suitable one to trust with this potion. The king took Laura to his study "Laura" the king started "In this book" he said while handing her the book "there is a fertility potion, just what my wife needs. I need you to follow the instructions just as it is directed and have the potion ready by tonight." Laura stared at the book and nodded "Be sure not to mention this book to anyone, understood?" said the king at last. Laura turned her head and faced him "Yes my lord". The king smiled lightly and left the room. Laura opened the book looking for the fertility potion. She finally found it and read the whole page also noticing the secondary effects being blurry but she decided to trust the king. She tried memorizing the ingredients and once she did she left the room to find them. An hour or so passed and she found every single one of the ingredients. Then she proceeded with the directions, finally, she had finished the potion just as the book directed. She went to the queen's chambers and knocked "My lord, my queen, the potion is ready to take". The queen told Laura they would see her in the dining room. Laura left with the potion towards the dining room. She placed the tray with the potion inside a little bottle. Laura smiled at both of them, seeing them hold hands gave her hope, such powerful love could not go unrewarded. Laura was happy to know that the queen had renewed hope. The king and the queen stood in front of the chimney smiling at each other. Laura took the tray with the potion and stood in front of them stretching her arms with the tray so the queen could take the potion. She smiled at it and took it in her hands. She popped it open and looked at her husband with a smile, determination and hope lit her face. She took a deep breath wishing for the potion to work. She then drank it.

The next day, as promised by the queen, they arrived at Greggory's home. It was a very rich home for he was one of the king's advisers and his friend. Greggory was 5 years older than the king and he possessed a beard that made him look older than he actually was. Greggory took the king to his studio to discuss some business while the queen was directed to Ariana's chambers. The queen came in quietly and Ariana awoke weakly and made a weak movement with her hand and the index finger pointing up and placing it in her mouth making sure the queen understood to be silent for the baby was sleeping. She then spoke in a whisper almost impossible to hear "My friend… how nice of you to visit me" the queen smiled with great joy in her eyes but a bit of sadness. "It was the least I could do" she replied with a whisper a little louder than Ariana's. The queen was hoping for the baby to wake up so she'd be able to carry him in her arms. She sat down in a chair next to the bed where Ariana was laying. The queen took her hand and smiled "I know it must be difficult for you…" Ariana responded seeing the sadness in the queen's eyes "but I want you to know that it means a lot to me" said Ariana while tightening her friend's hand. Just then the baby started crying, he had woken up. The queen stood up alarmed for it had been very long since she had heard the cry of a baby, Ariana chuckled seeing the queen's amazement. An old lady came in rushing, she took the baby and started consoling him. Ariana straightened herself with the poor strength she had. She closed her eyes trying to recover breath. She then called the old lady to bring the baby to her, she did as asked. The queen just observed how they handled the baby with such care, she could do nothing but smile. Ariana calmed her baby and offered the queen to carry him. The queen saw the baby with such joy and desire; she took him carefully and cooed him. Once the baby was asleep again she placed him back to the crib.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years had passed since the queen had taken the potion and again she was losing hope. She decided to stop by at Ariana's home to see Jackson to calm her nerves. Ariana would let the queen stay as long as she wished because she knew how much the queen wanted a baby of her own and she knew that seeing Jackson grow and be part of his life meant a lot to her. Jackson had grown fond of the queen and they all enjoyed each other's company, though lately for the queen seeing Jackson wasn't enough to contain her wishes.

Within a few months the queen noticed herself a little different, she felt very dizzy and nauseous. A doctor went to visit the queen and to check if she was sick. He checked all of her symptoms and a wide smile was drawn on his face. "My queen you must not worry for those are natural symptoms of a woman who is pregnant." The queen's eyes widened in surprise and covered her mouth preventing her from screaming. Her vision started to get blurry because of the tears of joy she was trying to contain. But she finally gave in into her feelings and started joyfully crying, the doctor just smiled and backed away from her knowing the king was going to come in running at any moment. He was right, the king came in worried looking for anything or anyone that could of caused the queen to cry. He saw the doctor and he turned to his wife. He approached quickly and held her hand, she quickly looked up and saw him worried. She gave out a little laugh looking at her husband worried. She hugged him "I'm pregnant," she said in the calmest way possible. The king's worried face turned into a very surprised yet confused one. "Wha… what?" he said trying to believe what his wife had just said. "We're going to have a child!" she yelled not being able to contain it any longer. The king hugged her and turned to the doctor to reassure him of what his wife had just stated. The doctor smiled and nodded the king then turned to his wife and kissed her. "Oh love! This is great!" he said but then the doctor interrupted "Now now… you must relax my queen. I will give you some medicaments for your baby to grow strong and healthy. You must take this every day, it might cause you a little more of nausea but it won't hurt in any other way. If anything else were to happen you must contact me. Understood?" the doctor said with a smile still in his face. The king and queen nodded, he handed the medications to Laura who hurried too when she heard the queen scream. Laura placed them next to the queen's side of the table. The doctor was happy he had delivered such news to them and he left happy.

It was December 22nd when the baby princess was born. And just as the queen had visited Ariana when she had her baby, Ariana visited the queen. The queen had an even greater smile when she held the baby girl in her arms. Ariana arrived at noon with 2-year-old Jackson, the queen had the baby in her arms when they came in. Jackson, as any young boy, ran across the room screaming with all his lungs "Queen!", Jackson was so happy to see her because he hadn't seen her in a long time. Ariana ran behind him and pulled him towards her "Jackson!" she said whispering "Be quiet! Don't be so scandalous". The queen giggled and responded in a low voice "Don't worry, he was just excited to see me. Isn't that right Jackson?" Jackson had tears already formed in his eyes but as his dad had taught him he tries his best not to cry "Yes… I'm… I'm sorry." Jackson said as he got closer to the queen. Ariana sighed and sat down in the corner of the queen's side of the bed. Jackson tippy-toed trying to see what the queen had in her arms. The queen, noticing little Jackson's curiosity, moved a little forward so Jackson could see the baby princess. "Uuuu" Jackson said while trying to reach her, the queen smiled and giggled "She's Elsa, Jackson, she is your new friend" the queen commented. Jackson smiled and tried hard to say her name "Esa?" he said. Both women laughed and the queen nodded knowing it was useless to say otherwise, after all, he was only 2 years old. The queen handed carefully the baby to Ariana, and she noticed something different "Her… hair… it's white" she commented, the queen nodded not sad or worried at all. "I must confess something to you" the queen told her "About two years ago my husband went with his father to tell him about the situation we were in, he remembered an old book with all kinds of old concoctions, within them there was a fertility potion which gave a warning that any baby born from that concoction would be born with an abnormality. I guess and hope that the abnormality given to her was only her white hair." Ariana looked a bit confused of what the queen had just told her. But then she smiled "I understand" she finally said, "and not to worry my queen, this will only stay between us." The queen nodded "Yes, I do not wish to divulge any rumors about this book unless it is completely necessary." "Alright" Ariana responded with a smile in her face, the queen knew she could be trusted with anything.

As Elsa grew also did her friendship with Jackson. Since Greggory was one of the most trusted advisors of the king, he would spend countless hours every day, and so did Jackson. Ariana knowing they were good friends, would let Jackson go almost every time with Greggory. Jackson, being the oldest would love to annoy the young princess. Elsa would always try to fight back but since she was still little Jackson would always win. You could hear the baby princess yell every time "Jack! It's not fair" and after that you could hear Jackson laugh. Then when the princess would start to cry he would hug her and apologize.

When Elsa was 2 years old her parents sat her in the king's studio. Elsa was impatient for she was to meet Jackson after her parents talked to her. "Elsa, do you know why we brought you here?" asked her mother. Elsa looked at them both "Did I do bad?" she said. Elsa's mother giggled "No love, you're going to have a sister." Elsa's face turned into extreme confusion "A sister?" Elsa repeated, as if she was trying to repeat it in order to understand. Her mother smiled and took her little hand "You'll see what I mean in time love." Elsa was still confused and both her parents laughed, this made Elsa red with embarrassment. She wondered what was so funny while she was on her way to Jackson's house. Once they were there the queen commented the big news to her friend Ariana. Ariana couldn't help but ask if she had taken the potion again. The queen knew it was a natural question to ask for she hadn't been able to have children before the potion, but the answer was no. This child had been created thanks to her own body and she was proud.

Nine months took place and the queen had her baby. Elsa was now 3 years old and had a little more understanding of what her parents meant by having a sister. The queen asked for Elsa to come and meet her new sister. Elsa was taken to her mother's chambers and her mother told her to get closer. Elsa got closer but what she saw was very different to what she was expecting. Her new sister was very little, her eyes were the color of honey and her hair was brown just like her father's. She was full of joy. And before her mother could say anything else Elsa rushed to the mirror in the room and she compared herself. So many questions came to her mind. Why was she different?, why did she have white hair while neither of her parents did? She came to realize so many things and she just stared at herself in the mirror trying to answer those questions. She saw every single detail of her characteristics yet she could not see any parallel to any of her parents. The queen watched her and knew what was going on through that little mind, which upset her a bit knowing she would not be able to answer her. Elsa would ran to her sister and back to the mirror and so on for a long while. She would see the parallel between her sister and her parents but she couldn't see that in her. This frustrated her so badly and her face started to turn red as it usually did when she got mad or upset. She then put her hands in the mirror with big distress. And in that moment something amazing happened. Elsa had frozen the mirror, which made the queen gasp in amazement. The queen placed the baby carefully in the bed and with the small amount of strength she could gather up she stood up, she was really weak but she needed to reach the king and show him what had happened. Reaching the door she opened it and saw Laura outside "Laura!" she called, she approached the queen with a rushed walk. She saw the queen a bit scared and made her worry. "Yes my…" before Laura could even finish the sentence the queen interrupted "Bring the king to me quick!" This only made Laura even more worried, she knew it was urgent so she hurried for the king.

Laura ran across the castle knowing the king would be in his studio. When she arrived she knocked hard which startled the king. "Who is it now?" answered the king "Laura, my lord, your queen needs you, quite urgently I'd say" When Laura finished the king came out in a rush "Where is she?" he asked "At her chambers with both your children" She said thinking it might be helpful to know. He hurried to see his wife. He came in and saw the queen holding herself in one of the stands of her bed. The king closed the door and hurried to hold his wife not noticing the frozen mirror. The king tried taking her back to the bed when she yelled at him, "Stop! Look!" pointing at the mirror, the king turned but before noticing what his wife was actually pointing to he saw the little girl looking scared and confused sitting down holding her hands in her lap, her legs were hanging but she didn't move a muscle. He then noticed the mirror "What on earth happened?" he yelled in all confusion. "I am not sure" said the queen while trying to keep her strength. Finally she gave up and she used her husband as support. The king took her in his arms and placed her on the bed next to the baby who was sound asleep which was a miracle with all the scandal. The king then approached the little girl and right when he was about to hold her, the queen yelled "Stop!" which startled not only Elsa and the king but the baby as well. The baby started crying and the queen took her in her arms and started cooing her "Be… careful…" She said trying to justify her sudden outburst. Elsa was hurt; she could not believe that her own mother was afraid of her; after all it was not her fault, she had not asked for the mirror to be covered in ice. The king stared at his wife and did not care for the warning; he took the girl and hugged her. Elsa hugged her dad as well, her mother's worry made her scare of her own self. The queen felt guilty for making Elsa feel hurt.

A knock was heard in the room "yes?" responded the king and outside the door was Laura "You have visitors, Mrs. Ariana and Mr. Greggory". The king turned to the queen who seemed worried "We must pretend nothing happened, we'll talk about this later" the king whispered. The queen calmed herself and said in the calmest way possible "Come in." The door opened and in came little Jackson with all the noisiness of the world "Elsa!" he screamed coming in. Ariana just sighed in frustration, "what in the world will I do with you Jackson?". The queen's worries then came again: what if she froze little Jackson or what if Jackson found out, he would obviously make a scandal about it. As all of these thoughts came to her one little thing stopped her from making Elsa stay in her room, she was a kid. She was not going to make the mistake of making her feel rejected, Elsa would not bare with such feelings at such a young age. So the queen forced a smile "Well hello Jackson, what a lovely surprise." Jackson smiled and waved hello. Ariana noticing something was wrong turned to Jackson and said in the most polite way "Jackson take all your scandal outside. Take Elsa with you." Jackson did as well, he approached Elsa and took her hand and scolded her outside. The queen only tightened her teeth when she saw Jackson taking Elsa's hand. She sighed with relief when nothing happened to Jackson without noticing she was not alone. Ariana shut the door after the king had exit the room going towards his studio where Greggory would most likely be waiting. "So tell me, what is it that troubles you so much?" the queen widened her eyes in surprise, she was obviously not expecting that question. But before she could invent something Ariana spoke again "Oh my! What happened to your mirror?". Ariana approached the mirror and touched it with the tip of her finger "Its… ice" she said again. The queen was running out of time, she needed to think of something quick. Ariana turned to her waiting for an explanation. "I… it was the window, we left it open last night it must have been freezing last night so it froze the mirror." The queen explained trying to make herself very believable. Ariana thinking it was the only rational explanation she decided to go with it "I suppose it was quite cold last night" She said and proceeded with her forgotten question. Raising an eyebrow she said "So what is it that troubles you so much my queen?" she said insistently. The queen knew she was not going to escape from that one so she sighed. "Well… I guess it's the child." She said while lifting the baby in her arms "She has not asked for milk once in 8 hours I'm afraid she'll get easily sick if she doesn't." The queen seemed amazingly convincing and so Ariana carefully took the baby in her arms. "Hmm… maybe she is too spoiled, have you been carrying her a lot?" Ariana asked looking at the baby; the queen smiled victorious, she had fooled her friend. "Yes I suppose." She answered still with a smile.

In the meantime Jackson and Elsa were in the castle's gardens and Jackson seemed quite intrigued with the princess' silence. "What's wrong?" he asked. Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Jackson, she couldn't hold on to her tears any longer and she let it out with her only friend. Jackson as the little boy he was just stared with great confusion. Elsa turned to him with tears in her eyes "I… I…" and she started crying uncontrollably. She explained what had happened through tears which made it harder for Jackson to understand. The only thing that he heard was "I have powers." Not the wisest for Elsa to say for Jack was a boy and he was intrigued in what kind of power Elsa meant. "Show me" he said with a wide smile in his face. Elsa was confused, why was he happy to hear that she was so different? why was he not scared like her mother or father?. She thought that it may be the fact that he hadn't seen what she does and so she answered "how?" "Well what powers do you have?" he said. Elsa thought for a minute, she didn't know how to explain it "Ice?" she said doubting her own words. Jack smile got even wider "Follow me" he said and Elsa being used to following his orders did as he said. They arrived at a big fountain that was found in the middle of a little labyrinth. Elsa looked around her wondering what they were doing there. Jackson took the initiative "Freeze it" he said with his eyes looking straight to the fountain "The fountain?" Elsa ask to reassure her thoughts "Freeze the water in the fountain." He said still with a smile on his face. He finally took his eyes off the fountain to face the doubting and frightful Elsa. She turned to see him and she gulped, she took a step forward and looked at the water. She put her hand in the water but nothing happened. This surprised Elsa, why hadn't it frozen? She thought had it been real? Or was it only her imagination? Jackson started laughing really hard. Elsa was confused, "Why are you laughing?!" she screamed with her red face, Jackson laugh even harder. The little princess stood there incredulous of what was happening. "Why are you laughing?!" she kept screaming, demanding for an answer. Jackson catching his breath was able to answer "Because you actually believed you had powers!" he was making fun of her! Elsa found herself frustrated again, she was angry and embarrassed. She hadn't noticed she hadn't taken her hands out of the water and she made a fist and before she knew it, she froze the water into a scary form. Jackson's eyes widened in surprise, Elsa turned around and noticed the frozen fountain.

She was scared, but not towards what she had created but of Jackson's reaction. She backed up quickly and turned with worry to Jackson. Who surprisingly was smiling, they were kids after all. They weren't aware of the danger and they were innocent so they weren't scared but curious. Jackson took Elsa's hand and took her away from the fountain. "Come on!" Elsa followed Jackson's rushed walk and they were back at the castle again where he took her to an empty hall. "Make it snow" He said with a big smile in his eyes and joy. "I don't know how to…" she said. Then Jackson looked around and looked at her "Think of the power you have and concentrate it in your hands, then raise your hands and let it go" Elsa understood what he meant so she looked down to her hands and made a funny face of concentration, this made Jackson want to laugh but he held it in knowing it would only cause Elsa to lose concentration. Elsa imagined her power in her hands and raised them as Jackson told her to and then she closed her eyes and let it go. In a second she felt really cold and she found herself shivering. "You did it!" Jackson shouted and created a snowball and threw it at her. The little princess smiled and laughed, she was glad she had done it. Somehow Jackson knew how to control her power but she was a kid so she ignored everything and started playing with the snow.

A few hours passed and they were still playing with the snow "Jackson!" a familiar voice called. Both of the little kids became paranoid, they ran outside the room and closed it before Ariana got there. Jackson's looked very suspicious and Ariana knew something was going on. She decided to question them trying to get the truth out of either "What were you guys doing?" Elsa turned to Jackson afraid he was going to reveal her secret and if he did she was going to be in big trouble with her parents. Jackson then spoke "aww you got us, we were running around and we accidentally broke a vase." Ariana seemed suspicious about that answer so she decided to look more into it "And where is it?" Elsa quickly thought of the perfect answer "Laura took it." Ariana turned to look at the little princess "Oh really?" Ariana questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Yes… but don't tell anyone because we promised it was going to be a secret" Elsa answered hoping to make her lie a little more convincing. Ariana sighed in defeat, she knew she was not going to get anything more than that, "Very well, I won't say a word" she finally said and then turned to Jackson "We're leaving say goodbye to the princess." Jackson nodded and turned to Elsa he bowed as a gentleman but in the middle of the bow he winked at her and whispered "It'll be kept a secret." And Elsa smiled knowing she could trust Jack with her secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Years passed after Elsa's newly discovered "gifts" and since her power wouldn't actually hurt anyone, at least not yet, she would go around the castle freely; as if nothing had ever happened. The only condition was to keep them hidden from people other than family. Elsa never told her parents about Jackson knowing about her powers, and they would secretly run off somewhere a bit lonely just so they'd be able to play. And so life for Elsa was happiness and love. Sadly that didn't last very long.

One night Elsa was awakened by her little sister Ana to play with snow since it was the only time of the day when Elsa could freely show her powers. But on that particular night, things got out of hand. They both were having fun as they started a snowball fight and then Anna started to jump from one hill of snow to another, her movements were too quick for Elsa (since she was barely learning how to control her powers) and she was starting to panic. And in a split of a second, she accidentally missed her target and she hit Anna. She fell unconscious to the floor and Elsa ran to her as she started screaming for help. Quickly her parents arrived and noticed Anna on the floor. "What happened?" The king asked as he hurried to see her "I… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry" Elsa answered with tears in her eyes. He then remembered one of his wise men mentioning some trolls that lived near Arandelle. He quickly took the unconscious girl in his arms and headed out with some horses, they all rode them in search of the trolls. They stopped at a place filled with circular rocks and they wondered if they were even there, when all of a sudden the rocks started moving and there were whispers everywhere saying "The king" "what is he doing here?". "My child" the king said "Was hit by accident with her powers." he motioned for Elsa to approach him. The troll looked at Elsa and then he spoke "Born or acquired?" he asked referring to her powers "Born" the king said. And then the troll looked back at the little girl "You were lucky it was the head if it would have been the heart… well, it would be more complicated." He said while raising his hand creating a foggy looking cloud over the child's head "We will have to erase all sign of magic, but we will leave the fun." He said while showing her memories and how they slowly changed to "normal" childlike memories. "That should be fine, she'll be alright." He said then turned to the child "She possesses great power that can create beautiful things, but beware, if fear controls her she will have the power to destroy." As he said these words he showed scenarios created by snowflakes and the king and queen altogether with Elsa gasped as he showed what he meant. The girl was scared already, she did not fear of what would become of her but what would happen to her little sister. _I could have killed her tonight _Elsa thought as she looked at Anna. Elsa had become fearful, which as the troll had warned was not at all good. And in a not so far hill was a little kid named Kristoff and his reindeer Sphen who were observing everything with great amusement. A troll stood beside them and seeing they were lonely decided to adopt both of them.

Elsa was separated from her sister and decided to isolate herself in her room all day, they diminished the staff and closed the gates of the castle. The villagers were all wondering why the sudden changes. And the reason was kept a secret, now not even Anna knew about Elsa's power. Elsa started to feel lonely and she would have gone insane if it weren't for a little rebel called Jackson. He would climb up the tower to Elsa's window and would come in. The first time it happened was a week after the incident and by then Elsa was feeling fearful of herself and of what she might do to those she loved so much. She was sitting in her bedroom staring at her hands and afraid to even try to display or train her powers. A knock on the window startled her and she turned quickly to encounter a familiar face… "Jackson?" she said in a whisper and thinking it would be impossible for him to be there, she turned around and shook her head, "You're going crazy Elsa" and she pinched her arm to check if it wasn't a dream, to her surprise it was not. She then hurried to the window and opened it to let Jackson in. "What on earth are you doing here Jackson?!" she all but yelled. Jackson raised himself and shushed her. He had grown taller and his voice had started to change. "I'm trying not to get caught you know!" he said in a loud whisper. Elsa looked worried and turned giving Jackson her back "You must leave" she said in a worried and sad tone. "Why do they have you here?" He said while he headed to one of the chairs next to a little circular table. "About a week ago I…" she said and she tried to hold her tears "I… shot my sister with my powers, ACCIDENTALLY!" she screamed again hoping for Jackson not to accuse her. Jackson turned and stood up and approached her to hug her but she stopped him before he could even get close "Stop, I… I might hurt you." She said giving her back to him again. He didn't care and hugged her from the back. Elsa felt his warmth and for a moment she thought of staying there and embracing him, but she didn't think it would be wise. She walked away, making him let go of her. "Please leave" she said with her head lowered in shame. Jackson sighed, he knew it was going to be hard convincing her to let him stay, there was only one way to do it. It pained him but it would be the only way he'd be able to stay "You can only hurt me if we touch, I promise not to get near you…" he paused for a second and kept going "But just let me stay, I know you do not like to be alone." Elsa sighed, he was right, her greatest fear was loneliness and she was living it every day. "Fine" she said, although she showed no sign of happiness, she was relieved to have someone. "So what happened?" Jackson said trying to break the awkward moment. Elsa told him all about that night, Jackson could have sworn she was going to run out of tears but somehow she didn't. It ached him not to be able to hug her and to help her as he used to do when they were kids, but things always change.

Years passed by, Jackson visited her every week once or even twice when he was able to. And it filled Elsa's heart with joy, he was the only person she had and the only person who did not fear her. She felt like Jackson was her home.

Sadly life is filled with changes and surprises and as it turns out, this particular surprise was meant for Jackson and Elsa. It was an early morning in November and Jackson was having breakfast with his mother, father, and his sister Brittany. As always, Brittany was the one keeping the conversation running smoothly having always something new to talk about, sometimes it was dreams, other times experiences with her friends in the village. But something unusual happened. Jackson's father, Greggory, interrupted Brittany's conversation "I must talk to you about a serious matter" he spoke up as serious as always. Jackson's smile dimmed, he knew that whatever his father had to say was not going to be good "I must attend some matters at Honton, it might take a few years and there is no way to see this done differently but to move there." At this the family was quiet, everyone caught in their own thoughts. Ariana was thinking of the hard work it had taken her to build what her family called home and that the same would be expected at Honton, Brittany thought of her friends and how she would miss out on so many adventures with them, Greggory was hoping for all of them to just go along with the plans peacefully, and Jackson, Jackson's only thought was Elsa. Jackson started thinking on how he would leave her and she would go back to being lonely. He couldn't bare the fact. His father spoke again "I'm afraid we are leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning." He couldn't bear it any longer, he stood up pushing the chair making a loud sound. Everyone's thoughts were disturbed and turned to face Jackson "I'm sorry" he said his eyes on the table with no expression "May I be excused?" Greggory nodded knowing Jackson needed time to process the move. Jackson left the house and headed towards the castle where he would meet Elsa for the second time that week. He rushed to the tower and started climbing. He got there in a few minutes and knocked on Elsa's window. She hurried and opened it, Jackson seemed more tired and worried than usually and Elsa noticed "Jackson are you…" before she could even finish her sentence Jackson approached her and hugged her. Elsa was caught off guard and only stood there with her hands pointing to the ground "I'm leaving tomorrow" he whispered and Elsa felt her heartbreak "Lea…leave?" she asked trying to get more information "Yes, to Honton for a few years" he said tightening his arms over her. Elsa couldn't resist any longer and hugged him back and started crying "When will you be back?" she said within tears and sobs "I don't know" he said and kept hugging her. They stood there for a while in silence just hugging. Elsa suddenly realized the danger she was putting him in and stopped hugging him and tried to back away but Jackson wouldn't let go. "Let go Jackson" she said in a calm and caring manner, "Don't you see I could kill you?", in a cracking voice she heard him whisper "I'd rather die today than live regretting not doing more..." he said as he raised his head towards her. She looked at him with her brilliant blue eyes and then she felt it… her lips touching his. Her eyes widened but she couldn't move, she was paralyzed, not by Jackson's tight hug while kissing her but by the feeling. This was wonderful she thought as she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She started caressing Jackson's hair with her hands. She had never felt so free before, the feeling of love and joy consumed her for the first time in years. Jackson slowly moved away, they were both blushing not knowing what to say to each other but they both embraced the silence. It allowed them to think of what had just happened. Jack took the initiative of talking "I'll be back… I promise" he said as he approached the window to leave. "Wait!" Elsa said as she approached him, she held his hand which felt very weird to her because it had been a long time since she held someone's hand. They both looked at each other's eyes. And Elsa tiptoed a little bit to lean forward and give him a slight kiss. "I'll be waiting." She finally said and saw him disappear in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa thought about Jackson every day and night, about the kiss, the hug, everything that happened the last time they saw each other. It had been years now and she would receive letters from Jackson every week. In his letters he would mention their new house, his new job and how they started adapting. He talked about how much he missed her, Arandelle and how things were so different even though the place was not very far from there. Elsa's parents were surprised by the many letters she received from Jackson, for they thought that they never talked again since Anna's incident. Three weeks before Elsa's birthday she received a letter from Jack. She opened it at night, as she usually did, and took from it a small handmade bracelet. It was nothing very luxurious but for Elsa it was the most precious thing she would ever own. She continued with reading the letter:

"_My dearest Elsa,_

_I hope you enjoy the bracelet I made for you, to be honest with you it was really hard and frustrating for me but I didn't care because I knew it was for you. My little sister helped me with it, I didn't tell her it was for you. But she knew something was up. Anyways, work here is fine, pretty tiring as usual. I'm working really hard so I can purchase my trip to Arandelle. Yes, you heard correctly, I'm going to Arandelle for your birthday. You thought I had forgotten, didn't you? Well I didn't. I've been planning every single detail since I left. I promised I'd be back. It probably won't be forever but it'll give us enough time to enjoy each other's company. I think about you every single day and I can't wait to see you. And remember you are not alone, I will always be there for you, to hold your hand and guide you out of any circumstances that afflict you. I love you Elsa and I know my feelings for you are true. You are the one and only._

_Truly yours,_

_JACKSON"_

Elsa sighed and hugged the letter imagining it was him, she then took the bracelet and reinforced it with a layer of ice and put it on. She stood up next to the window where she looked out. First at the ground remembering how Jackson used to climb up, then she looked at the kingdom where she saw him disappear that day and finally turned to see the moon and whisper "I love you too Jackson" hoping for the wind to deliver her message and she could have sworn the moon twinkled.

Elsa spent the few weeks before her birthday trying to train her powers, so she would not hurt Jackson when he came to visit for her birthday. Every day would build a new level of anxiety and she would end up exhausted at night. She forgot her loneliness on those days, she focused her mind on being able to control herself, though most of the time she failed and ended up frustrating her. As the day approached her worry widened for she knew she was not ready to see him, she had not learned how to control her powers just yet. And then she remembered the last day they saw each other, _the kiss…_ she started to remember how awkward it had been after the kiss but another thought interrupted her mind _We were just kids_. And that brought even more thoughts _We __were_ _just kids… what if his feelings have changed… _She shook her head and sat on the edge of her bed. She sighed, realizing she was overthinking everything. A knock disturbed her thoughts she quickly responded trying to hide her thoughts "Come in.". Laura came in, she bowed (as always) and left a letter on the table. Laura would have preferred handing it to her but she knew it was prohibited. She then bowed again and left the room. Both of them always silent knowing a conversation would lead to friendship and Elsa did not need to worry about someone else. Elsa always seemed so cold with everyone, as if she was numb to kindness, but the truth was Elsa had to control every single muscle of her. She had been trying so hard all this years and it just seemed natural to everyone except her. Elsa released her breath relaxing _She's gone, there is no more danger _she thought as she walked upon the letter, as expected it was from Jackson. She somehow knew it's content was not one to be excited for. She sat on the seat next to the table and stared at it. She did not want to read it, at least not yet. She took a deep breath and opened it.

" _My Dearest Elsa,_

_I want to start off by asking for your forgiveness, I will not be able to attend Arendelle as planned…"_

Elsa sighed she stopped reading for a few minutes, she gave herself a smirk _how could I have been so foolish… _she thought as she felt how her heart crashing down. She was expecting his arrival with such enthusiasm and she felt foolish for it. Tears started to build up in her eyes and then she forced them to stop. She then continued to read.

"_... I wanted to let you know before your birthday so it wouldn't be so harsh on you. Now I will explain what happened. As I told you, I was planning on visiting Arandelle because my parents were going to leave town and take Brittany with them. My parents had told me that I could go wherever I wanted to distract myself. But recently my sister fell from a tree and she broke her leg, my parents informed me she wouldn't be able to accompany them for the trip. I will have to take care of her. I promise that when they're back I will make it up to you and stay even longer than what I was supposed to. I hope you can forgive me, I know it meant a lot to you, as it did for me, but I need to take care of my sister. I am very sorry again, I love you and Happy Birthday my everlasting love. I hope to see you soon._

_Truly Yours,_

_Jackson."_

Elsa released her body for she was all tensed up while reading the letter. She wanted no excuse from him; she just wanted to forget about the topic. But as she read she realized she was wrong she couldn't be mad at him for taking care of his sister, it actually made her smile knowing that he was so caring. She sighed in relief knowing she was not wrong in being excited about his coming, as it turned out, he had also been excited. As she usually did she hugged the letter and she went to sleep.

It was January and Brittany was all healed, Jackson had promised her he would take her ice skating as soon as she was good to go, so naturally his little sister was demanding to go. Jackson took the ice skates and headed to the door, Brittany was pulling his arm enthusiastically out the door. "Be careful" Ariana said smiling at them Jackson let out a little laugh "we will" he answered as he was led away by his sister. It was going to be the only time Brittany would skate because the ice was melting away and her brother would be leaving in a week to visit Arandelle. They found a pond that was still frozen and it seemed strong enough to hold them both. They both put their ice skates on and started skating. Jack started skating around the pond first to check if the ice was strong enough, and since there was no sign of the ice melting yet he decided it was a good place to skate. He took Brittany's hand and they both started skating. They began off by skating together, after a while they let go of each other so they could both enjoy the ice by themselves, though it didn't last much. Brittany was skating near the center of the pond when she accidentally slipped, Jackson turned quickly to check if she hadn't hurt her recently healed leg. Luckily she didn't and she started to stand up but something was wrong, Jackson could feel it so he approached cautiously to his sister and when he was close enough he noticed that beneath Brittany's feet was a growing crack. Brittany stared at Jackson, Jackson's eyes were fixed on his sister who was now trembling. He quickly took off his ice skates and stood barefoot on the ice trying to keep balance, he didn't want anything else sharp enough to break the ice. He carefully knelt down and stretched his arm toward her, he noticed he couldn't reach her. Brittany started to panic when she noticed this. "It's ok, its ok" Jack said while trying to reach more towards her, he tried to not look scared himself "Don't look down... just look at me" he said with a calm voice. "Jack I'm scared" Brittany said as she looked down to see the crack starting to get bigger. "I know, I know" Jack said while he took a step to approach her, but the ice was too weak now and his step created another crack he stopped and backed up a little so the ice beneath him wouldn't break "but you're gonna be alright" he stated as he nervously smirked trying to think of a way to calm her. "You're not gonna fall in" he said still thinking of a way to calm her "uuh…" then it came to him and he smiled "We're gonna have a little fun instead" "No we're not!" Brittany whined, she was getting frustrated and this was not the time for games. "Would I trick you?" Jack said, without hesitating Brittany answered "Yes! You always play tricks" "No" Jack said within giggles that disguised worry. "well not… not this time, I promise I promise you're gonna be…" He paused for some seconds to see that she had calmed down a little but she was still worried "you're gonna be fine, you have to believe in me" He was starting to get serious now. And then he smiled "You wanna play a game?" he said enthusiastically "We're gonna play hopscotch… like we play everyday, its as easy as uuuh…" He said as he raised his leg to take another step "one" he put his feet on the ice and it cracked, he distracted his sister from the crack by pretending to be falling "woooaaah" he then took another step where the ice was stronger and it didn't crack and took a little hop towards the strong ice "three!" he said never taking his sister out of sight. He knelt down again slowly "alright" and then took a stick of wood that was laying on the floor. He stretched his arm with the stick that had a curve at the end towards her "now it's your turn," he said. She seemed worried again "one" he said and she moved her foot slightly, the ice cracked loudly making her take a loud deep breath "that's it" Jack said fixed on Brittany's steps "two" he said and Brittany took another little step trying to keep balance and not be so harsh on the ice, but the ice kept cracking even more. Before it was too late Jack exclaimed "three" and pulled Brittany with the stick making himself pull towards her way while she was pulled towards his. He ended on Brittany's side without noticing and they both laughed thinking they were safe and he moved towards her making the ice break. Jackson fell into the pond and the last thing he heard was Brittany screaming "Jack!" and the last thing he saw was his hands trying to swim up and looking at the full moon. He was not able to swim back up, the cold consumed his body paralyzing him completely and drowning him.

Brittany was terrorized by the scenario and she stared blankly at the hole where her brother had fallen. She wished it had just been a dream, tears started to form in her eyes and carefully she turned and started walking towards the edge of the land. As soon as she got there she took her ice-skates off and she ran towards her house. She fell consecutive times scratching her knees and elbows. Not only was she hurt on the outside but internally she was dying, she had just witnessed her brother die. She arrived and her mother was outside, Ariana's eyes widened to see the little girl's condition, she hurried to her and kneeled down to see her wounds, she quickly looked around for Jackson. She looked back at Brittany with a confused look. All of this occurred in silence, but the silence that Ariana would never forget was the silence Brittany gave when asked where her brother was at. Her eyes were swollen from the tears she shed. Greggory and Ariana ran towards the lake and found the lake where their son had fallen, but nothing could be done to get their son back. The lake was too deep and too cold.

Elsa received a letter a week after the supposed arrival of Jackson. She took it and she was so nervous she froze a piece of the envelope. She let go of it so she would not freeze it completely "Calm yourself Elsa" she sat down and rubbed her finger on her hair she turned and stared at the letter, she took a deep breath and took it once more. She opened it:

"_Dearest Elsa,_

_This is Ariana sending you a letter to inform you of a tragic event. I am so sorry to inform you that Jackson…. Suffered an unexpected accident which caused his… death. I was informed that my son was expected in your parent's kingdom a week ago. My apologies and my best wishes for you and your family_

_Atte._

_ARIANA"_

Elsa let go of the paper in a very drastic move and she realized she was losing control of her powers again. She tried to calm herself down "conceal don't feel…" but she wasn't capable of doing so, she started crying uncontrollably. Her parents came rushing through the doors after a few minutes of Elsa's sobbing. "Elsa is something wrong?" her mother said as she stood next to her bed keeping her distance, the king looked around the room noticing it was frozen and he noticed a letter in the floor. He picked it up and started reading it, he then understood Elsa's sobbing and he showed the letter to the queen, who instantly started crying. Elsa took a deep breath and faced her parents with a straight face "I… I would like to be alone… please", the king understanding his daughter's sadness spoke "you do not have to be alone" Elsa then stood "PLEASE!" she yelled and then again took a deep breath, trying to control herself "You know, when I am upset I have no control over my powers, I do not wish to hurt anyone today" The king and queen kept quiet and fulfilled their daughter's wish. The moment they shut the door Elsa shot a layer of ice at the door and then shot toward the walls. Ice cones liberated all the anger and sadness she felt. After hours of crying and shooting she then crawled to a corner and started crying with her head resting over her knees. She was once again alone.

The day Jackson drowned something magical happened, the moon revived Jackson but he was not the same anymore, something had changed… he was no longer Jackson but Jack Frost.

A few years passed and Jack was tired of being lonely. He is "kidnapped" by the Guardians who are composed of Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, SandMan and the Easter Bunny. They explain to him that Moon Man has chosen him as a new Guardian. At first Jack does not agree to be part of them but once the Tooth Fairy reveals to him that every one of the guardians had a past life before they became who they were, Jack is determined to find out about his past. But the only way is by defeating Pitch who has stolen the teeth of the children and with them Jack's memories.

In the meantime Elsa was having her own dilemmas. Her parents had left the kingdom to find a solution to Elsa's problem, but in their way to the other kingdom there was a great storm and the ship her parents were in was sucked up by the sea. Elsa was devastated to hear the horrible news and she no longer had anyone to trust, she was a prisoner of her own loneliness.

Jack hears a familiar voice calling to him "Jack! Jack!" and he follows the sound and he then notices he is in Pitch's layer and he finds his memories, but in the process of acquiring them he loses the only fairy that escaped Pitch's black horses. Jack is then rejected by all the guardians for letting them down when they needed him the most. He leaves to an isolated place where he is confronted by Pitch who offers him an alliance but Jack rejects him. Pitch then threatens Jack with the little fairy and Jack has to break his wooden stick in order to have the fairy back. Pitch then throws the fairy into an ice hole followed by Jack. Jack feels beaten and with no hope when the fairy suddenly takes out Jack's memories. Jack feels guilty about having the memories but he decides to see them, after all there is nothing else he can do about it.

Elsa, on the other hand, was being crowned queen in that instant. She was feeling nervous, she did not want the kingdom to know about her powers. She is successfully crowned and the party continued. Anna met a guy named Hans who Anna instantly falls in love with. Hans proposes to her and she accepts. Anna and Hans ask for Elsa's blessing but since Elsa denies it Anna becomes upset and demands to know why this makes Elsa snap. She creates a layer of ice with her hand and everyone is scared of her. She runs away to the mountains and Anna follows her.

Jackson touched the opening of the little box which contained his memories and he then saw the moment of his death, the moment he saved his little sister Brittany. He then realizes that his core is to make things fun. He then grabs his stick and reunites it. He was now more powerful than ever and he leaves with the fairy. He goes to Jamie and Jack creates a bunny which helps Jamie keep believing in all the guardians including Jack Frost. Jamie is the first of all to see Jack and Jack is filled with joy, he was now ready to defeat Pitch. In the meantime

Elsa was in the prison of her own castle. She was dangerous and everyone was scared of her. She was feeling alone and she did not know what to do to escape. In the other room of the castle Anna was hoping for Hans to give her a true love's kiss in order to cure the frozen heart, which had been inflicted accidentally by Elsa. Hans confesses that he never loved Anna and that his only pursuit was the kingdom. He leaves Anna alone in the room to die and goes straight to condemn Elsa for Anna's death. When he arrives to kill Elsa at the prison they realize she had escaped. Elsa was running for her life once again, this conflict has stressed her to the point where she had created a snow storm all around Arandelle. In the distance she sees Hans who tells her that her sister had died, Elsa fell on her knees devastated and cried, _It was all my fault, _she thought. Her tears blinded her from the danger she was in, when all of the fog suddenly disappeared. Anna who was running to Kristoff to be saved, noticed Hans was about to kill Elsa. Anna ran with all her strength towards Elsa, once she was in front of her sister she stretched her arm up saving her from the sword. Before the sword could hit her she completely froze.

Jack reunited with the guardians who were now weak by the lack of belief and they were cornered by Pitch and his army of black sand horses. Jack then understood what had to be done, he told Jamie to tell his friends to believe. In a matter of minutes they were all believing again and the guardians were able to regain their strength and magic. With the help of everyone and with the revival of Sand Man, they all defeated Pitch Black and Jack accepted to be a guardian.

Elsa approached her frozen sister and hugged her crying out loud "Anna!". To sacrifice her life for Elsa's was truly an act of true love and the act of true love unfroze her. Anna then hugged Elsa. Elsa was so relieved and joyful. She realized what had to be done. "LOVE! That's it!" Elsa extended her arms and unfroze all of Arandelle. Elsa took her kingdom back and sent Hans back to his kingdom, and she was now happy for she was not afraid anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa had so much to do now that she was queen, she was busy with paperwork, and keeping the kingdom safe. Ever since the news of Elsa's powers started spreading many kingdoms were seeking an audience with the queen since they wished Arandelle as an ally. She was no longer feared by her people, but others out of the kingdom had heard of the greatness of her powers and were not willing to be an enemy of hers. In a way her powers came in useful. She was in her father's office when Anna came in rushing through the door "Elsa!" she yelled, Elsa was alarmed and she quickly stood up from the chair "What's wrong Anna?", Anna took some time to recover her breath. "Well Anna?!", Anna smiled wide "Kristoff … he… pro…posed!" she said while she was still trying to catch her breath. "Anna! That is amazing news! Congratulations!" Anna's face was then turned from excited to worried "Well…" Elsa was then, once again, alarmed "What happened?" "He… just did and I was sooo nervous I ran here" Elsa's eyes widened "so… so… you just ditched him?!" Anna's eyes widened now that she realized what she had done "Oh… My… God…. I DID!" Before Elsa could say anything else Anna ran outside the office and called out "ZACK!" and a tall brawny, dark brown eyes, black hair soldier arrived "Yes princess?" he said while bowing down "Go to the royal gardens, find Kristoff and tell him an emergency came up with my sister and that I will talk to him as soon as I can" The soldier nodded and before leaving "Is the queen alright?" he said while glimpsing inside the office "Yes she's fine! Just… go!" the soldier ran towards the royal gardens. Anna then went back inside and sat down in one of the guest seats. "Anna, it'll be ok." Elsa comforted her, Anna smiled "I just don't know what to say…" Elsa smiled kindly and sat next to her "Do you love him?" Anna looked to her with an amazed expression "Of course I do!" Elsa giggled "And it is perfectly clear that he loves you back, so why not?" Anna then looked at Elsa with a serious expression "Are… you… giving us your blessing?" Elsa then backed away and sat straight "Well… he has demonstrated worthy of you" Anna's smile widened and she hugged Elsa "Thank you! Thank you!". Elsa giggled "Alright, alright". Anna looked at all the paperwork "you have surely been busy" Elsa looked back at the paperwork and she sighed as she stood up to keep on working "well these papers are not gonna be settled alone" "You should take a breath, how long has it been since you last had fun?" Elsa smiled "I can't have fun now, I have responsibilities" Anna sighed "why don't you go out there, meet some people, you never know… maybe your love is right in the corner and you don't even know" Elsa gave Anna a strange look "What are you talking about Anna?" she said while giggling. "I'm talking about Zack!" Elsa let go the stack of papers she was holding and blushed "what?" she said turning to face her "Well… he is kind of obvious! I mean he is always like… following you, protecting you from the distance" Elsa laughed "Well because that's his job as the general of the royal army", "No Elsa! He truly cares!" "sure An…" Elsa was interrupted by a knock "oh um.. come in" And Kristoff opened the door "Anna!" Kristoff said worried "I knew something was up" Elsa then giggled "I will leave you two alone" she said while she walked outside and shut the door. She then turned and she saw that Zack was standing in the corner. She shyly approached "ehhem" she said while covering her mouth. "Oh Queen Elsa!" the soldier said and he bowed. Elsa smiled "you can call me Elsa" The soldier blushed "oh… alright… quee… I mean Elsa" Elsa giggled "Zack right?" the soldier nodded "Yes, Zackery Alvey" The queen smiled "I believe we've never really talked." Zack scratched the back of his neck nervously "no… not really" Elsa blushed "Well, first of all I want to thank you for your service" "Oh why… your welcome" he said smiling. Elsa laughed and she started walking away "Oh um… Elsa?" said Zack putting a hand in Elsa's shoulder, he then realized what he was doing and backed away, Elsa smiled "Its ok" "heh… well I wanted to know if… if you would like to see the soldier's routine some time…" Elsa looked at him suspiciously _is he asking me on a date? _She wondered, "just so you can be sure I'm doing a good job, and if you want to change anything you can tell me" Elsa blushed "That would be nice" The soldier smiled and blushed "to see that the kingdom is secure I mean…" the soldier laughed nervously "well… actually tomorrow I'm gonna head to the town and see the position of the soldiers, if you want to accompany me" Elsa smiled "oh… I would love to but…" The soldier's smile disappeared slowly and he slightly backed away "your busy, I understand" he said with a slight smile. "Yes, I'm very sorry…" The soldier smiled "Well, if you get some free time I'll wait in the entrance of the castle for 5 minutes or so." Elsa smiled "alright, thank you." She said and with that she left.

As she walked away she was having a mental battle, _what are you thinking? You can't be with anybody without hurting them! _Some tears had already started forming and instead of going to her room she headed to the South gardens where Elsa would usually go to practice her ice powers or liberate some steam, but she was going for a different reason this time. She headed all the way to the back and she went inside a little labyrinth of ice she had created, months after Jackson's death, and in one of the turns she went through some bushes and she arrived to a place she had not visited in years, Jackson's tombstone. Elsa's parents thought it appropriate to make a tombstone for their beloved friend, Elsa used to go there all the time when she needed comfort or love, mostly when she felt alone. She fell to her knees in front of the tombstone and started crying "I miss you" she said between sobs "I want you back, come back" she then took away some plants that were covering Jackson's name in the tombstones and she caressed the letters "You were the only person who made me not feel alone, even through letters" She looked down at the floor and she made an ice made flower come out of the ground "I want to let you know that I will never forget you… but I need to move on." She looked away in shame as if she were doing something wrong "I can't stand being alone anymore, I need the love you once showed me" she closed her eyes and bit her lip "I need to move on… I can't keep holding on to your love when it is gone" She then turned around again to face the tombstone "I will always love you." She brought her right hand to her lips kissed it and placed her hand on the tombstone, "but this is a goodbye." She stood up and started walking away as she created ice walls covering completely the tombstone, when the walls were complete she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then she let it go. She walked up to her room and for the first time Elsa felt as she could be happy once more.

In another land far away from Arandelle was Jack who was having fun with North's elves when one of Tooth's fairies came rushing unto him "oh why hello" Jack said as he held her in his hand, the fairy stared at his beautiful teeth and then remember what she had come for. "what? She needs to see me?" the little fairy nodded "ok, hang in there" he said while he put the fairy inside his sweater's bag. He rushed with the wind to Tooth's castle and he arrived in no time. "Tooth!" he yelled looking around and playing with the little fairies. "Jack!" said Tooth flying towards him, she was giving orders to her fairies as usual. "How many times did you look into your memories?" she said while still directing her fairies "how many times? Umm once?" he said hoping Tooth was paying attention. "Oh! That explains it. The first time you look into it you just see the reason of your transformation, but you don't really see further away." She hands him his memories "You should look more into it" "But, I already know why I became a guardian. I don't need to see more into it." Tooth turned to him and approached him "North hasn't spoken to you has he?" Jack was now confused "no?" "oh my! Before you look into your memories you have to go and talk to North" Tooth then rushed back to attend her fairies. Jack started to walk out of the castle _look more into my memories? Why? What does North have to do with any of this? _He then let himself go with the wind. As soon as he got to North's factory he rushed towards North's office and he knocked. "Come in!" North yelled. Jack came in and as usual he was amazed by a new creation of North "what is it Jack?" Jack snapped out of amazement and went straight to business "Tooth asked me to visit her and handed me my memories, apparently you have a say about them?." "OH! YES! I FORGOT!" Jack seemed confused "Forget what?" "The Man in the Moon spoke again, he assigned you a new job" "and what does that have anything to do with my memories?" North seemed confused "I don't know anything about that, the only thing I know is what the Man in the Moon told me, which was that you must go to Arandelle, find a person named Elsa" "Elsa? Alright and after I find her?" "Well…" North chuckled "he didn't say anything after that, maybe it'll be revealed after or maybe when you look into your memories?" Jack looked down to his hand which was holding the box where his memories were at. "Well I gotta go Jack, I need to solve some stuff with Sandman." North left and Jack rushed to the top of a mountain to be alone and he sat. "I thought I knew everything I needed to know…" He looked up towards where the moon was, "Well I better get this done with" he said while he touched with the tip of his finger the opening of the box. Before his eyes he was able to see a little girl and him as a little kids playing, he then saw when Elsa froze the entire room with ice. Then he saw when he kissed Elsa and had to leave and he saw himself writing letters to Elsa. All of that in a matter of seconds and then all gone. Jack's old feeling grew once again bursting out like a flame of fire. "ELSA!" he shouted with a great smile "Elsa! Oh! This seems like a dream!" he said while twirling around in the air "She and me! And… the powers! She has the same powers as me!" he said while looking at the moon "Is this the reason why you gave me such powers?" He then jumped and said "Wind take me to my love!" and the wind came bursting to the beat of Jack's heart.

Elsa woke up earlier than usual, she was too nervous about the whole Zack thing, she stood up and walked towards her bathroom, she brushed her hair and made a braid as usual. She wore a different dress than usual and headed outside where she found Ana wide awake "Elsa!" she said running towards her. "Anna, good morning" Anna smiled and hugged her "Why did you wake up so early?" Elsa blushed "Well…" Anna's eyes widened "Are you going somewhere?!" Elsa's blush was even more noticeable now "hush Anna! Hush! I am not sure yet, I need to finish some stuff first and if I do…" Anna interrupted as usual "Don't worry, teach me how to do it, Ill do it and you can enjoy your day with that mysterious person" Elsa smiled "Who said I was going somewhere with someone?" Anna smirked "your blush says it all" Elsa giggled "would you do that for me?" "Of course! As long as you tell me who you're going with" Elsa smiled "alright, Zack is going to show me how the soldiers are positioned in the kingdom" Anna looked confused "Oh… its work" Elsa giggled "Well… that was, I suppose, the first thing he thought of to invite me out." Anna giggled "I guess", Elsa smiled "Come on I'll show you what to do" Anna followed Elsa into the office where Elsa showed her how the paperwork had to be organized, what things should be thrown away and what things should be singed, "ok I think that's all… are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Anna looked very confused but she knew she could figure it out, and if not she would go ask Kristoff for help "Of course not! I got it, go have fun" Elsa smiled and she hesitantly looked at the clock "Oh! It's time" she hurried out of the office but came back in "Thank you!" she said and then she ran off to the main entrance where Zack was waiting. She slowed down before he could see her and she walked royalty like. "You were able to make it!" said Zack with a big smile "Well I arranged my schedule" Elsa said smiling, Zack laughed "That is one of the gifts that comes when becoming a queen" Elsa added. Zack smiled and escorted her towards the town. It had been long since she had walked around town and she realized how beautiful it was and… _so lonely… _"Where is everyone?" Elsa said as she looked around the deserted town, Zack turned around to face her "really?" Elsa was confused and Zack noticed, "How long have you been inside the castle?" Elsa sighed "well… since the whole incident happened" she bit her lip remembering the whole mess she created. Zack chuckled "Oh that explains it, it's the spring fair. Everyone is at the fair" Elsa's face was lightened "A fair?!" Zack looked at her straight in the eye "Let me guess" he said "you've never been to one, have you?" Elsa looked down in shame "No… but it's because of all the work I have and…" Zack silence Elsa by placing his finger on Elsa's mouth and Elsa's eyes widened "No excuses" Zack said and Elsa blushed as she looked at his finger touching her lip. Zack smiled "I believe the position of the soldiers can wait a little, don't you think so?" Elsa looked a bit troubled _But… it is my duty to protect the kingdom _she thought "don't worry, the kingdom is protected." Zack said. Elsa took a deep breath _had he just read my mind?_ and smiled "I guess a little fun won't hurt" Zack smiled and he offered his arm to the queen and she gladly took it.

Elsa looked around amused by all the colors and smiles of the townspeople, they were all having fun. Zack took Elsa to a stand where the man was selling flowers, Zack gave him some coins and took the most beautiful flower. He showed the flower to Elsa and she blushed, he then arranged the flower in Elsa's hair where it looked beautiful. Elsa, without thinking raised her hand and maneuvered her hand in front of the flower and covered it with ice, _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T SHOW YOU'RE A FREAK! _she thought and suddenly stopped, she looked down to the floor embarrassed and her eyes dimmed. Zack didn't notice Elsa's sentiments, he was too busy amazed by the iced flower Elsa had created, he smiled wide "That is amazing Elsa!" he said amused by the flower. Elsa looked up and noticed the brightness in his eyes and she smiled "to… prolong its life" Elsa said quietly. Zack smiled and his attention was suddenly grabbed by a certain stand that was in the corner, Elsa noticed and turned to see where his attention was being directed. She noticed a black hooded man standing in the corner looking towards them. Elsa tried to see the face under the hoodie but it was too dark to distinguish a face, Zack put his hand on Elsa's shoulder which startled her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" said while putting his hand away, Elsa smiled "umm… who is he?" she said turning back to see the man but noticing he was gone "Who?" Zack said with confusion in his face, Elsa turned to see him again "The man with the cape and hoodie" Zack looked towards the corner "I don't see anyone with a hoodie" Zack said. Elsa shook her head "Never mind, I must've not been paying attention." Zack smiled and suddenly he grabbed Elsa's hand and guided her to another stand, Elsa blushed as she looked to their hands, she was not afraid anymore of freezing anyone, now she had more control over her powers, she did notice something, a certain warmth coming from his hands. "Your hand is very warm" Elsa said as she walked, Zack looked at their hands and smiled "And yours are very cold", Elsa laughed and she continued to be guided by Zack. "How good are you with you aim?" Zack asked "I've been practicing" Elsa responded as she suddenly came to a pause. "We shall test how good you've been practicing then" Zack said as he pointed to a cylinder like game where someone was sitting over a pool of water. "You must hit the target and if you do, the person in the seat will fall inside the water." Elsa laughed as she saw people play it "I'll go first" said Zack as he walked towards the stand "So I shoot?" Elsa said as she walked in front of the target, Zack laughed and sat down "Yes, but if you can't I wont judge" Elsa accepted the challenge and the man in charge of the game approached the queen with a bowl full of balls "Queen" he said handing over the bowl. The queen looked at it and smiled "Don't worry, I have my own" she said as she looked at Zack and created snow balls with her hands "Are you sure?" Elsa said before she threw the first ball "Positive! Remember you only have 3 chances!" Elsa laughed and she prepared and she shot. Sadly she did not hit with enough accuracy and it landed next to the target Zack let out a big "HA!" as he tried to contain his laugh. Elsa blushed of embarrassment _What's wrong? You've practiced tons of times and you always hit the target! Concentrate! _Elsa said as she hit once again, this time she hit the target but not with enough strength. "You can do it!" Zack said holding on strongly onto the seat hoping for Elsa to fail. Elsa was now frustrated and she created her last snowball and she throwed the ball but it failed to hit the middle of the target. "Awww I'm sorry my queen" said the man who was in charge of the game. Zack climbed out of the game "Now it is you turn Elsa" said Zack while showing her the way with his hands, "What?" said Elsa as she looked towards the cylinder. "It is your turn, unless of course you afraid of the water" he said with a mocking face, Elsa gave him a challenging look "afraid of water?" she proudly went up the stairs into the cylinder and she sat down. "Hit me with your best shot" she said, Zack smiled and he hit the target with enough force to make the seat go down, letting Elsa fall into the water. Zack hurried to the cylinder shaped thing and gave his hand to Elsa who was all now wet "Are you… ok?" Zack said between laughter, Elsa turned to face Zack with a serious face and she took his hand which was being held to help her out, but instead she pulled him into the water with her. He was submerged into the water and he quickly came out to take some breath. Elsa started to laugh as she started to walk out, Zack laughed as well and followed her out "That was not fair" Zack said as they stood out of the cylinder shaped thing, Elsa smiled as she trembled, "You're… trembling" Zack said as he quickly approached her and put his arm around her, Elsa blushed "It… Its… the first time I tremble…" Zack smiled "no kidding, an ice queen trembling, how does that work?" Elsa giggled "I… don't… know… I guess there is no heat… in my body that… can prevent me from this" Zack smiled "I'd better get to the castle and get warmed up" Elsa said as she started walking towards the castle "The castle is too far, I can take you to my mom's home, it is nearby" Elsa looked troubled "I… don't know, I… don't want to bother" Zack took her hand as he started to lead her to his mom's house "No trouble at all".

While they walked to Zack's mother, Anna was having a bit of trouble with filing the papers "Oh! I think I put too many papers in the important file!" Anna said as she looked to the tall stack of papers, Kristoff held Anna's hand "How about we double check?" said Kristoff as he started to read the first file "Alright" Anna said as she approached to the stack, "So… have you thought of what day we make our marriage official?" Anna smiled "Of course!" Kristoff smiled and looked at Anna "when?" he asked and Anna calmly said "this Saturday" Kristoff was very surprised "THIS SATURDAY!? ANNA TODAY IS TUESDAY!" Anna was shaken by Kristoff's surprised reaction "Calm down Kristoff, I have everything under control. Today they sent the invitations to our kingdom and kingdom's friends. I'm pretty sure they will all be able to make it" Kristoff sighed "Are you sure you will be able to make it for Saturday?" Anna turned to look at Kristoff "Of course honey!" Kristoff shrugged "Alright then".

Jack Frost was midway Arandelle when the easter bunny knocked him down with his boomerang, he rubbed his head and looked around alarmed searching for who knocked him down. Bunny came out of the ground and he seemed mad "Ah! What is your problem?" Jack said as he kept rubbing his head. "Ha! Your funny mate" Bunnymund said, Jack shook his head and started to walk away and Bunnymund jumped in front of him to stop him "Where do you think you're going?" said bunny as he threatened Jack with his boomerang "Um… well it is none of your business kangaroo" Jack said while he pushed him aside. Bunny was mad, he never liked to be called kangaroo, "Well, frosty, hate to break it to you but it is my business" bunny said keeping pace with Jack. Jack turned to face him "What do you mean? Did North send you?" Bunny's expression changed to confusion "huh?" Jack rolled his eyes "I guess not" Jack said as he continued walking. Bunny stood in front of him once more "You did it again Jack!" Jack looked troubled and irritated "Did what again?" "You froze Dublin, New York, Berlin and I don't even remember the other cities you froze! A day before easter! I told you not to do this, it makes it harder for people to go out and look for my eggs!" Jack seemed annoyed "no offense 'bunny'" Jack said while making an emphasis on bunny "but I have better and way more important things to do" Jack said while he jumped and let himself be dragged by the wind "Oh no you won't!" bunny said as he threw his boomerang once more knocking Jack again "Would you stop that?!" Jack said while he stood up angrily "I need you to unfreeze the cities, I'm not going to let this one go frosty" Bunny said as he stood as well "It's going to take days!" Jack said quite upset "Well I suggest you get started then." Bunny said with a straight face "Ugh!" Jack jumped and flew with the wind as fast as he could in order to unfreeze all those cities "Elsa will have to wait" Jack said with an upset tone. Bunny smirked as he had accomplished what he wanted and with a thump of his feet a hole was made in the ground and he went through it.

Elsa was now dry and she had managed to make herself a new dress and she walked out to the dining room where Zack was talking with his mother. Elsa approached slowly wondering if it was alright, Zack noticed right away and he stood up in form of courtesy, "you look wonderful Elsa!" Elsa blushed "I just pulled it off last minute" Elsa said while admiring her own work "Well it makes it even better, imagine if you actually worked on something, it would be magnificent!" Zack said with a big smile, Elsa was starting to warm up to him "Oh shush!" she said blushing. She then remembered they were not alone and she turned to see Zack's mother "Oh! Forgive my rudeness, nice to meet you…" Zack's mother smiled "Alexandria darling, and no rudeness at all. Nice to meet you queen Elsa" she said bowing down. Elsa blushed and curtsied back, Alexandria stood up "Would you like something to eat?" Alexandria said while approaching the kitchen "I am sure what I have to offer is nothing compared to what you receive in the castle but…" Elsa interrupted "I assure you Mrs. Alexandria that anything you give me will satisfy" she said with a smile, Alexandria turned around and gave back in response a sweet smile. Zack turned to Elsa and took her hand while he whispered "thank you", Elsa smiled back and squeezed Zack's hand. Soon they were done eating and they headed out, it was now late and it was about to get dark "Seems like we never went to check on the guards" Elsa said as she was walking "Oh heh… To be honest, that was never my intention" Zack said while looking deeply into Elsa, she just blushed "oh..?" Zack laughed and he kept walking. The rest of the walk was pretty quiet and they arrived at the castle "Well I guess this is the end of the…" Elsa struggled for the word "date?" Zack said smiling , Elsa blushed "er.. I was going to say day…" "It's alright to say it was a date you know?" Zack said smiling "Even if you hated it so much you would not like to consider it a date" Zack continued with his smile vanishing "Oh! No it is not that! I lov… enjoyed it very much" Elsa said blushing and struggling to find the right words "Its just… well you know, I'm not used to these things" Elsa looked down embarrassed Zack placed his hand on Elsa's chin in order to make her look up to him again "I am not good with these things either" Zack said smiling, Elsa laughed loudly "Very funny" she said with such glee shown in her face, it was then hidden again by posture "It is obviously not true" Zack ignored the comment and commented on how she had changed her posture "What was that?" he said "That it is not true?" Elsa said confused "No… not that, your sudden change, why are you not being yourself?" Zack said with a concerned face "Excuse you?" Elsa said a bit hurt "You were so liberal just a second ago" Elsa took a deep breath "Well, Zack, I am the queen and I must keep my posture, I must remain in my place. And I suggest you do so as well" she said with a firm tone, Zack felt as if he had done something wrong and he felt offended by the fact that he thought there was a possibility of them two getting close, but to be erroneous was offending "You are right, forgive me" Zack said now with a distant tone, "I must leave now, goodnight queen Elsa" he said as he bowed in courtesy and made an emphasis in the word queen. He walked away and Elsa stood in front of the palace's doors feeling guilty "ugh! He was just being honest" she said to herself, she came in to the palace where Anna was eagerly waiting. Elsa sighed as she felt herself tense up "Is something wrong Anna?" Elsa said walking towards the stairs "Well… I was hoping you could check if I did a good job" Anna said with a worried tone but Elsa was so absorbed in her own thoughts she didn't notice "I am sure you did a great job Anna" she said trying hard not to get annoyed. Anna then took her sister from the wrist and Elsa turned alarmed. Anna let go and backed away "are you alright?" Anna said concerned for her sister's mood Elsa sighed again "no… I think... I might have ruined everything" Elsa said with an upset look "What happened?" Anna asked as she held her sister's hand once more. Elsa explained the events of the whole day and how the night was ruined "Wow… that is bad" Anna said "But... but… nothing that can't be fixed" Anna said quickly before she made her sister more upset. "How do you suggest I fix this?" Elsa said with an incredulous tone "Apologize to him tomorrow, explain what you really wanted to say" Elsa looked down and thought of what to say "hmm… alright" Elsa said and she then turned her sight back at her sister "But enough about me, so how was your day?" Elsa said with a happier tone "Well… I think you've had quite a day today, I should tell you tomorrow" Anna said with a worried look "Ugh… fine" said Elsa as she turned around and started walking towards the stairs "But in other news…" Anna kept talking and Elsa turned around again. "yes?" "Kristoff and I are getting married this Saturday!" Elsa's eyes widened and she felt herself completely tense up again "THIS Saturday?" Elsa exclaimed, Anna ignored Elsa's surprising attitude and continued "Yes, I have already sent all the invitations, and all the preparations are now in process, don't worry everything is going to be perfect!" Anna said in a very enthusiastic tone "Are… are you sure?" "Yes Elsa, I am positive. The only thing I need…" Elsa tensed up a little more "Is that you create the whole wedding" "What do you mean?" Elsa asked "Well, Kristoff's life is the ice, I was thinking it would be nice to have all the wedding made of ice, the tables, the chairs, the plates, everything." Elsa started to like the idea "Not bad at all, consider it done" said Elsa "but… where will it be?" "In the main hall of course" "seems like a good idea then." Elsa started to walk towards the stairs again "You should invite Zack, to come to the wedding with you" Elsa laughed "We'll see" and with that she went to her room.

The next morning Elsa woke up worried about how she would apologize. She brushed her hair and made a bun. She took a deep breath and she walked towards the Southern Gate of the castle where she knew Zack was training the new soldiers. As she walked she was thinking of various ways to apologize but none seemed to satisfy Elsa. Once she was there she entered the gardens "ahem…" Elsa stood behind Zack who was in front of all the soldiers "Queen Elsa!" one soldier shouted and followed by another "She is so beautiful" and another "She doesn't seem as scary as everyone said" Zack exclaimed "Behave! You are so dishonorable! One more comment and I will make you do 50 laps nonstop!" Everyone was quiet after the General's orders. "May I speak to you" Elsa said and Zack approached but made no signs of going somewhere a little more private so she continued "…In private" She said with a firm look trying very hard not to look weak upon the new soldiers. Zack nodded and they started walking towards the hall inside the castle. Once they were inside Elsa proceeded "I wanted to apologize…" "You were right to put me in my place, my position does not allow me to…" the queen raised her hand to silence him "I am the one who needs to apologize, you have the right to be honest and I took it as an offense." Elsa took a deep breath and continued "I wish, if you are not busy, you to accompany me to my sister's wedding this Saturday" Zack seemed confused and with a serious face answered "I apologize but I have plans" he said, Elsa bit her lip in disappointment and then all of a sudden Zack started to laugh "I'm joking Elsa!" Elsa backed away a little concerned by the situation _What just happened? _She thought as she stared blankly "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself," he said as he approached the queen, taking her hand and bowing in form of courtesy "It would be an honor for me to accompany you", Elsa blushed as Zack kissed her hand. "Um… I… I'm glad" she said nervously. Zack smiled and then remembered the duty he was on "And if you excuse me I must continue the training" Zack said raising himself and walking towards the door "Of course" Elsa said shyly and Zack left.

Saturday finally came around and Elsa was in the main hall creating the tables, seats, chandeliers, and all the party decorations. She did it with such ease and quickly she was done after 2 hours of hard work. She was exhausted, it had been long since she had created anything. As she walked up to get ready Olaf came along "Why hello Elsa!" he said waving happily "Oh hi Olaf!" Elsa said while bending down to be at his height "It is beautiful!" Olaf said as he pointed to all the preparations Elsa had created in the hall "Why thank you!" Olaf smiled "I was wondering if maybe you could create a little ice bow for me, so I can wear it on the wedding" "Oh my! Of course! I heard you are one of Kristoff's best men?" "Yes! It was fun rehearsing with Sphen and grandpa troll" Elsa smiled and she created an ice bow as requested. "It is soo beautiful!" Elsa smiled "You should go find Sphen!" Elsa said with an enthusiastic tone "Yes! And… you should go get ready, look at the time!" Olaf said as he pointed to the old clock tower. "You are right!" Elsa rushed towards her room, she took a shower and once she was done she dried her hair and curled it, _a different look might be best_ she thought as she curled it. Once she was finished she placed the flower Zack had given her as a pin in her hair. "Now the dress" she said as she looked at the complete body mirror "Something very fancy but not too stuffy that gets me annoyed." She said to herself as she started to create a fastened dress that ended at her heels, the sleeves were decorated with snowflakes, and the chest was made in v shape. She created some matching gloves that were wrist long and she decided to wear non ice shoes "I don't want to slip" she said with a giggle as she put on her normal slippers. "Elsa?" Anna said while knocking, "Coming!" Elsa said as she hurried to the door. She opened it and Anna was with her mouth wide open amazed by her sister's creation "It is amazing Elsa!" "Nothing compares to you!" Elsa exclaimed, "Look at you" Elsa said while caressing her sister's face "you are so beautiful…" Elsa said, Anna smiled cheerfully, "Is it time?" she asked "Yes!" Anna said hesitantly. And so Elsa walked her sister down the aisle.

Jack Frost was finally done "DONE!" he said hesitantly "Now I must be going" he said and before he even let Easter Bunny say anything he rushed "If I hurry I might be there in an hour or so" he said as he flew as fast as he could. The Easter bunny just stared at him as he flew away. Jack flew as quickly as possible, "Oh my sweet and beloved Elsa!" he said as he flew.

The ceremony finally finished and Elsa approached Zack "Hi…" Elsa said shyly, Zack bowed down "Elsa" he said bowing down "You look beautiful!", Elsa blushed "You look very handsome" Zack laughed "why thank you" he said as he put his arm so Elsa could grab onto it. Elsa held on to it gladly, they started walking and they were enjoying themselves. Time flew by and they ended up in the balcony by themselves. "I must say, I feel so happy when I am with you" Zack said shyly "Me too" Elsa said smiling "I feel like I can trust you so easily" Zack said as he took her hand "You can" Elsa said, Zack's eyes dimmed as he looked away "What is it?" Elsa said as she tried to find his eyes "I haven't been completely honest with you" he said looking down shamefully "What is it?" Elsa said backing away in a worried way "I came here to serve your kingdom because my friend who is like a father to me told me about your powers" Elsa looked at him concerned "and… I was hoping I could get close to you because… we are not so different like you think" Elsa now backed away slowly "I won't hurt you I promise... Just be comprehensive." Zack said as he maneuvered his hand creating fire. Elsa's eyes widened in amusement "I know how to control it, so don't worry" Zack said as he approached Elsa and Elsa stared blankly. Olaf then came to the balcony "Elsa!", Zack quickly made the fire disappear, Elsa was left in awe as she stared at the small flame Zack has on his hand, Olaf entered the balcony abruptly "Finally I found you! There is someone who is looking for you" Olaf exclaimed as he went back inside. Zack quickly got rid of the flame and looked at Elsa hoping she'd be accepting of him. Elsa's thoughts were interrupted by Olaf but she was still in shock. When they heard Olaf call out "Jack!" Elsa had now more mixed feelings "Wha…" Elsa managed to say as Olaf came in and Jack Frost was standing before Elsa. Jack could not believe how much Elsa had change, Jack hurried to hug Elsa but as he approached her he passed right through her as if he was a ghost. This terrified Jack, he was so upset he started to yell "ELSA! ELSA IM HERE!" he screamed "Do not play games like that" Elsa said as she became upset. "I am not playing games, he is standing right next to you and yelling." Elsa sighed "Olaf this is not a good moment" Jack then rushed towards Olaf "Tell her she has to believe in Jack Frost!" "He says you have to believe in Jack Frost" Olaf said, Elsa was a bit annoyed as she said "Jack Frost? Who is that?" Olaf sighed and he approached Elsa "He is the one who brings and takes winter, he has the power of snow and ice just like you" Elsa eyes widened "He is just a story that people tell their children" Zack said a bit annoyed by the situation "You're saying this 'myth' is real?" Elsa asked interested "Yes, he is standing right in front of you, quite desperate I'd say" Olaf said with a smirk. Jack did not find it at all funny. He was desperate, he had finally found his love and he was finally with her but he could not bare not being noticed by her. "Why would he be so desperate?" Elsa asked, Olaf turned to see Jack "Tell her she must believe in order to find out" Jack said quickly and Olaf repeated "Fine" said Elsa "How do I 'believe'?" Elsa said a bit sarcastic "Jack says to keep your mind open" Olaf said as he moved to a side. Elsa looked at the empty space and all of a sudden a breeze started to form Jack created a little fountain with two kids, a girl and a boy, the fountain suddenly froze into a scary form but the boy did not care as he looked joyfully at her. Elsa remembered in that moment when Jackson and her had played as little kids "Jack…son…?" she said with an unbelievable tone and as her tears started to show she could see a blurry figure, she quickly rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears and see clearly. She stood amazed with her mouth wide open as she saw Jack standing in front of her creating the ice illusion. "Jack…" she said. But she couldn't take so many feelings at once and fainted. Zack quickly took her before she would hit the ground. Zack looked at Jack Frost "You two know each other?" Zack said, Jack turned to him and realized his presence "You can see me?" Jack said as he approached to see Elsa "I am a Dragon, I am a magical creature as well" Zack stated, Jack looked at him "What were you doing here?" "Just like you, I was feeling lonely" and before the conversation continued Anna came in and saw her sister "Elsa!" She hurried to take her in her arms passing through Jack "Anna? She is so grown…" Jack said as he stared at her "You came to her wedding" Zack said out loud without thinking about Anna's presence "huh?" Anna said looking at Zack "Huh? Oh I… Uh… never mind me, we must take your sister somewhere she can rest" "Oh of course! Follow me" she said as she walked towards the inside Zack took Elsa into his arms to carry her.

Zack put Elsa on her bed and sat next to her "What happened to her?" Anna asked worried, "she mentioned feeling exhausted from using so much of her power. Maybe it took more of a toll than we realized. Don't worry though, you should go back and enjoy your wedding" "Ok… but please let me know as soon as something changes" Anna said with a smile as she walked away not letting Zack answer. "Al…right?" Zack said as he stared at Elsa. "So why did you pretend to not see me?" Jack said standing next to Elsa's bed "Oh your still here?" Zack said uninterested in answering Jack "You might as well get used to it cause I am not going anywhere" said Jack. Zack looked at him annoyed "Are you her friend?" Jack asked Zack now a bit concerned about their relationship "Why does it matter to you?" Zack responded annoyed, Jack did not know this guy and he was unable to trust him "I… I'll be back in a minute" Jack said and he hurried outside through the window. Zack stood up and took a small towel and he submerged it in water, he then put it in Elsa's forehead. Elsa started to moan "Jack…?" Elsa said as she opened her eyes slowly "No… Zack" he said with pain in his voice, Elsa squinted to see Zack clearly, and she slowly stood up "What happened?" Elsa asked as she took the towel off her forehead "Well…" Zack said as Jack entered from the window "Elsa?" Jack asked hesitantly Elsa's eyes widened as she looked at Jack. "Jackson…?" Elsa said as she stared and Jack approached quickly "Yes! It's me Elsa!" Jack said while he bent over next to her bed holding her hand "But… but… it can't be…" Elsa said as she looked doubting herself "Yes! I can explain!" he exclaimed, Elsa closed her eyes and turned away "Leave" she said. Jack backed away confused "Wh-what?" Jack said "both of you, leave" Elsa said not daring to see either, Zack stood up "As you wish" he bowed down, he needed some time to think as well, and he left the room. "I am not going anywhere" Jack said as he stood up, Elsa looked at him "As stubborn as always" she said with a cracking voice, tears started to form in her eyes and Jack was now concerned "What's wrong Elsa? I thought you would be happy" Jack said as he approached slowly to see her face. Elsa slapped him with no warning and Jack stood paralyzed "Happy?! Happy?!" Elsa said as she stood up "I was informed you were dead! You were the only friend I had! You had my heart! And when they told me you died my heart died with you!" Elsa said as she now started to sob and she walked towards the open window. Jack understood now Elsa's situation and he took her hand "I know it must have been horrible" "Horrible!? There is no words to describe what I felt, to make it worse, my parents passed away not long after your death" she said between sobs. "I am truly sorry" Jack said as he approached her and caressed Elsa's cheek, Elsa took his hand in hers and hugged him and started to cry even more "Where were you?" Elsa said repeatingly Jack just hugged her back and kissed her cheek. After some minutes of silence Elsa broke the hug "I… was saving the world." Jack said, Elsa looked at him still heartbroken, "And you couldn't send me a letter saying you were ok?" "I… did not remember you…" Elsa was now surprised "What do you mean?" she asked, Jack took Elsa's hand and dragged her to the bed seating her down and explained everything that had happened since his death. "So… you're saying the moon revived you and gave you the powers you have now, and also chose you as a 'guardian'?" "Yes, I know it's a lot to take in" Elsa laughed "No kidding" she said as she rubbed her head trying to process what she had just heard. "I should get back to my sister's wedding" she said as she stood up, Jack flew and crossed her path. "What Jackson?" she said with a smile _This is so weird… I have been thinking he was dead for years now and to have him here now is… just strange_ Elsa thought, Jack smiled "Don't I get a welcoming kiss?" he said approaching Elsa, _Oh.. God… I can't take this, it is just strange _Elsa backed away slightly "I… I think that should just wait…" Jack looked at her surprised and upset, "Does it have to do with dragon boy?" Jack said now upset about the whole situation "Dragon boy?" Elsa said confused "Don't act as if there is nothing going on between you two" Jack said trying to figure out if they were actually together "I don't know who 'dragon boy' is" Elsa said trying to walk away and go back to the party "Zack or… whatever his name is" Elsa then turned to face him with a little blush "Zack…? Why did you call him 'dragon boy'?" Elsa said as she looked confused "Oh so he hasn't told you?" Jack said in a challenging tone _Well whatever them two are, Elsa is mine, she has always been mine and he is not going to ruin it _Jack thought as he faced Elsa. Elsa then had a flashback of when Zack was showing her his power and how she completely ignored him after the whole Jack thing. "Oh my! Zack! I completely ignored him!" Elsa said, without hesitation she ran out of the room in search of Zack, Jack flew as he followed her "good, meaning I am more important" Jack said proudly, Elsa rolled her eyes at him "Hey! I saw that!" Jack said cheery "When I find him" Elsa said and Jack interrupted "If you even find him" "Which I will, I want to be alone with him, do you understand?" Jack stopped flying for a sec and then got in her way again "So… you two are together?" Jack said concerned, Elsa blushed "No... we are not…" she said as she passed him by and kept walking "But you would like to, wouldn't you?" Jack said in a calm but sad tone. Elsa turned around and approached Jack "Jackson… my dear Jackson… You have no idea how much I wished for something like this to happen" she said as she held his hand "to have you here by my side again, I still love you" Jack looked at her straightly "but…" "But you must understand we were apart for too long, and I need time to process all of these… events…" Elsa said as she tried her best to smile at Jack "I understand…" Jack said, "I will give you time then" and he flew away "Jackson!" Elsa screamed as she tried to catch up to him "Jackson wait!" but he was too fast and she was not able to get any close near him, she gave up halfway. She looked as he saw him disappear. And she remembered the first time she let him go and tears started to burst out again _Ugh… how can I be so dumb! I was wishing for this moment my entire life and now that I had it… I blew it… I wonder if I'll ever see him again_ Elsa thought as she started to walk again in search of Zack. She ended in the gardens near the South gate "Zack…?" she said as she approached slowly to him. Zack stood up quickly "Elsa! Wh-what are you doing here? You should be resting, it's not good for you to" Elsa interrupted him "I needed to come and see you" she said as she approached "I apologize for completely ignoring the… special gift you showed me" Elsa said with a smile, Zack looked down a little upset "Of course I forgive you, you had too much on your plate…" Elsa smiled as she looked down to the seat "may I accompany you?" Elsa said "Of course!" Zack said as he scooted to give Elsa space where to sit in the bench. "So Jackson commented something about you being a dragon?" Elsa said as she sat down, "AH…. Yes " he said shamingly "You should not be ashamed" Elsa said when she noticed the shame in his eyes "I love the fact that you are a dragon, though I do not fully understand it." Elsa said hoping for an explanation, Zack rubbed the back of his neck as he explained "Well… dragons can turn into human forms, usually to help humans when in need or to hide when being persecuted. No one really knows the fact that us Dragons can turn into humans, and transform into dragons whenever we want to." Zack said as he looked to the floor "So then are you protecting or hiding?" Elsa asked, "neither, dragons are almost extinct now. And as I told you I was feeling lonely and my friend told me about your special powers, and I thought we could both get along, change the past between our ancestors, you know?" Zack said as he now looked at Elsa "Our ancestors? What do you mean?" Before Zack could respond Anna came bursting "Elsa! I was so worried oh… um… did I interrupt something?" "Huh? Oh no… What's the matter?" Elsa said standing up "We're about to do the cheers" "I'll be there in a minute" "Alright!" Anna said as she rushed back in "We shall continue this conversation another time" Elsa said as she walked away, Zack nodded and stayed in the gardens.

Jack was rushing towards somewhere a bit more quiet when he suddenly bumped into Tooth "Uuups!" Tooth exclaimed "Are you alright Jack?" Tooth said as she approached Jack to check on him "Yeah I'm fine" he said as he stood up and tried to rush again but Tooth interrupted "Jack are you alright?" "I told you already that I am!" Jack exclaimed and Tooth backed away a bit alarmed by Jack's mood "I-I'm sorry Tooth" Jack said as he lowered down his tone "What is bothering you?" Tooth asked as she kept her distance "Its Elsa!" Jack exclaimed as he made movements with his hands according to what he was saying "I don't understand!" Tooth now sat down nearby _This is going to be a long night _she thought as she looked at him with a serious face "What happened?" Tooth asked, "I thought she would be happy to see me, that WE would be able to be together as we always planned to but… but… UGH! And the that dragon boy Za…Za… Zack! He is so annoying but he likes Elsa and it is most possible the Elsa likes him too! What's worse is she preferred him over me!" Jack said as tears now started to come down "I love her! I can't be without her!" Jack lowered and sat down in a rock placing his hand on his face "I don't understand" Jack finally said. "Hmm… well… She is probably still processing all that is happening. You must understand that she was bearing with your 'loss' for more than 10 years now…. She must have moved on by now and to go back to the time when she had you must be too painful" Tooth said in the most sympathetic tone "Her parents did die not long after my death" Jack said now a little more understanding "Yeah, you see" Tooth said as she now started to fly towards Jack "She is afraid of looking back, bringing back all of those past feelings, and accepting that you are back. She must be scared" Jack stood up now worried "Ugh! I'm sucg an idiot! I left her without even explaining where I was going or if I was going back!" "Yeah… not the best move" Tooth said. Jack started to walk in circles thinking of what to do "I need to go back" Jack said but Tooth stopped him "No wait!" "What?" "I got a plan." Tooth said "If she is afraid of going back to the past, don't make her." "What do you mean?" Jack asked "Yeah, make it all new to her. As if you were a new person. That way she can feel free, she won't be imprisoned by the past" "That is… a great idea!" "So why don't you wait till tomorrow to go, now is a bit late after all" "You're right" Jack said as he sat down in a rock nearby "In the meantime… you should help collect teeth!" Tooth said with enthusiasm "Ugh… why are you doing this? Did something happen to the fairies?" "Oh no! I just loved it so much last time that I decided to start doing it again, I can feel the adrenaline!" Tooth said as she quickly flew towards the town to pick up the teeth.

Elsa walked back towards the hall still holding on to Zack's arm. "Do you know what you'll say?" Zack asked her, "Not sure… I don't know much about love" she said, contemplating the one time she truly knew she was in love. Anna clinked the champagne glasses onto the microphone grabbing everyone's attention, "Thank you everyone for coming at such short notice to the best day of my life, I want to take this moment to thank Kristoff for being the man he is. For saving me from the greatest mistake of my life, ahem.. Hans", laughter echoed in the hall, "I was so foolish then, and maybe I still am, but you showed me what true love really is Kristoff, and for that I am forever grateful" she said as she kissed Kristoff. Everyone in the hall started clapping, Zack whispered to Elsa's ear "its your turn", Zack's breath touching her skin made Elsa blush _What is this? _She thought as she grabbed the glass and clinked it. "Anna, my sweet sister, I am proud to see the woman you've become, and Kristoff, I owe you my sister's life. So I bless your marriage as queen of Arandelle." Everyone applauded and cheered the couple, "life is difficult, and having someone by your side who loves you unconditionally makes enduring life worth it. May your marriage be full of joy and love, and when it is not may your love be enough to carry both of you on in this new adventure, cheers!" She said as she raised her glass, everyone raised their glass "cheers!" everyone exclaimed.

Elsa enjoyed the rest of her night and Zack escorted Elsa back to her room, Zack grabbed Elsa's hands "I wanted to thank you for accepting me," he said, "Of course I would accept you, I know how hard it is for people to fear you" she said remembering her past. Zack then held Elsa's face in his hand "I don't know your past with Jack Frost, but I want you to understand that…" Elsa blushed at his touch "yes?" she prompted him, "that… in the two days I've spent knowing you, I have truly believed we have gotten close, and I know we can become closer." he said, and slowly approached her, his lips were close to hers at this point and he said in a low voice, "if you give me a chance…" he stood and did not move any closer or any further. Elsa was frozen in that position. She did not want to move away but she did not want to move closer either. Just before Elsa decided to make the next move and close the space between them Zack bowed in courtesy and kissed her hand "Goodnight, Elsa" and walked away,

Elsa entered her room and shut it _WHAT WAS THAT ELSA?! YOU WERE ABOUT TO KISS HIM! YOU WERE WILLING TO KISS HIM! WHAT ABOUT JACK?! _She thought as she disposed of her dress and entered into her nightgown. Elsa layed down facing her window "What do I want?" She asked herself as she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Elsa headed towards the dining room. "What are we having for breakfast?" Elsa asked Anna "Um… someone came to see you…" Anna said nervously afraid to stand up "I was not expecting any visitors, where is that someone?" Elsa asked as she continued walking towards the table "Right here queen Elsa" said a low toned voice, his voice brought shivers to everyone who heard it. Elsa turned around and faced the hooded man she had seen before "What is your business here?" Elsa asked standing firm "Oh just a proposal" the hooded man said while approaching slowly, Elsa raised her hands "Do not get any closer," she said, but the hooded man kept getting closer so Elsa striked and the hooded man also striked with his black sand, both created a black ice figure and Elsa now backed away "Who are you and what do you want?!" Elsa exclaimed "I am your worst nightmare Elsa" the hooded man said as he blew his sand from his hand making black horses. Anna stood defenseless at the end of the table "I want to make a deal with you, you can join me and be unstoppable or… you can be against me and be defeated" the hooded man said as he stretched his hands to make a deal. Zack came in rushing and he stood in front of Elsa with his sword "Ha!" the hooded man exclaimed and he snapped his fingers and a black sanded horse attacked Zack, Zack quickly lighted his sword on fire and started to fight the horses. Zack quickly finished with all the horses "You better get going buddy" Zack said still stable and defending the queen, the hooded man laughed evilly "I'll be back to know your answer Queen Elsa" the hooded man said bowing down and he suddenly disappeared leaving behind black sand. Elsa's legs were shivering from fear and she fell, Anna quickly ran towards her "Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. Zack who was closed by caught Elsa before she hit the floor. "Who was he?" Anna asked Zack "I don't know…" Zack said bending down to check on Elsa "You seemed to handle him as if you knew his ways" Elsa said weakly "I…I…" Anna now looked at him suspiciously "who is he Zack?" Zack sighed "He has been looking for people with who to work with, he is very powerful… but not powerful enough" Elsa listened intently "He came to me as well in look for my help, he said the same thing, but black sand and fire don't mix very well and I denied… that denial came at a great cost, it cost me my family and my fellow dragon people." Anna then remembered the fire and she backed away "you also have… powers…!" Anna said a bit afraid "It's alright Anna he knows how to control them" "Alright… and you said dra…gons…?" "That's right, I'm a dragon, I take the form of a human whenever I want" Anna grew a big smile "Can you fly!?" "Yeah I have wings" "That is A-MAZING" "ahem… are you guys forgetting what just happened?" Elsa interrupted "my apologies" Zack said standing up and offering a hand to Elsa, Elsa gladly took it "What are we going to do…?" Elsa sighed as she sat down, Anna stood up "You need something to eat!" she said, Elsa weakly smiled, "Alright, well if you need anything please let me know" Zack said bowing and starting to leave "Wait!" Elsa exclaimed quickly "Yes?" Zack said turning around to face her, Elsa a bit embarrassed by her manners "Ahem…Would… you like to stay for breakfast?", Zack smiled "I would love to" and he sat down as well. As they were discussing possible actions to take towards this hooded man, there was a knock on the door "Come in" Elsa said before drinking water and the door flew open "What was that?!" Anna exclaimed alarmed, Elsa turned and Jack came in with a suite and he approached Elsa slowly "Jack…?" Elsa said "What?" Anna said confused, Zack rolled his eyes "Jack Frost" he said in an annoyed tone "who is that?" Anna exclaimed, Elsa smiled as Jack bowed down "greetings beautiful lady" Jack said extending his arm to receive Elsa's hand. Elsa extended her hand and Jack kissed it, Anna only saw Elsa extending her hand to the air Anna closed her eyes tightly and silently repeated "Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost" and she slowly opened her eyes saw a young man with whit hair and pale skin standing before Elsa. "I have traveled very far to find you my fair princess" Jack said as he stood, Zack coughed "she is a queen" he said loudly, Jack smiled "I know she is the queen of Arandelle but what I meant was the princess of my heart" Jack said creating a beautiful flower of ice. Elsa blushed and received the flower happily "What are you doing Jackson?" Elsa said with giggles, Jack sighed "look I know it must not be easy for you to accept me back into your life, I understand how difficult it might be to go back to the past and bring back memories that may be nice but hurtful at the same time. So I thought of presenting myself and to have a fresh start. You and me." Jack said seriously, Elsa smiled and stood up, she bowed down as to salute him as well "Good Morning Sir Jackson, I am Elsa, Queen of Arandelle. It is a pleasure meeting you." Elsa said with a smile. Anna was staring in confusion at the whole situation _How did he appear? Who the heck is he? _"Anna?" Elsa asked and Anna snapped out of her thoughts "Uhhh… yeah?" she asked a bit out of it "This is Jackson, I mean… Jack Frost" Jack bowed down in courtesy; Anna smiled and waved hello nervously. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but we are in the middle of a war discussion" Zack said annoyed by Jack "war discussion? What do you mean?" Jack said quite alarmed. Elsa sighed "A man came to pay us a visit threatening that if I didn't join him he would bring destruction to my kingdom" "Pitch Black" Zack added. Jack's eyes widened "You know him?" Elsa asked eagerly "Yes, I do. I thought we had gotten rid of him" "well you didn't do a good job as we can see" Zack said, "I'm sorry, have you ever fought with him?" Jack asked annoyed "Yes I have! I… I lost my fellow dragons because of him." Zack said now standing up to face Jack, Jack backed away hearing the terrible news. "Guys! We have to stick together for this!" Anna said, "Anna is right, I can't handle problems coming from you guys right now" "Well how would you suggest we fight him Elsa?" Anna asked eager to hear the plan, Elsa sighed and sat down "I have no idea" "I do" said Jack "I have defeated him before and the only way to defeat him is by making people not fear him, he feeds off the fear of others" Elsa smiled happy to hear they knew how to defeat them but then Zack interrupted saying "But we don't know who he has been feeding from" Anna stood up jumping as she said "So then we do some research!" Zach sighs "I'm afraid it won't be as easy with only us." Anna frowned and turned to Elsa who was clearly thoughtless. Then Jack spoke "I know who can help us! I'll be back!" and he ran before anyone could say a word.

Elsa exited the room soon after Jack had disappeared and started walking towards the gardens. Zack promptly walked towards her "Elsa" he exclaimed, Elsa turned around and gave him a weak smile "Yes?" "I need to show you something" he said while taking her hand and leading her to the gardens. As they arrived to the gardens with his hand he lit fire and Elsa raised her eyebrows and backed away a little "Fire is considered dangerous and harmful by many" he said, right after he said that he turned the fire off. He then grabbed her hand again and pulled her into a dark corner that was covered by plants and being close to each other he lit fire on his hand again and said, "but it can also bring light to the darkness," he said while looking straight at her, they were so close they could feel each other's breath, Zack could feel Elsa's heart beat racing "and the light of the fire can show the beauty that can be found within the darkness" he said while reaching his fire down to the ground where there was a broken piece of glass. Elsa laughed "a broken piece of glass is beauty?" Zack smiled hoping she would say that and he took the piece and pulled her out of the darkness and into the light, Elsa's eyes squinted with the light burning her eyes after being so long in the dark.

Jack Frost traveled as fast as he could and got to Santa's workshop, "Why, Jack Frost!? You're back faster than I expected!" He said laughing and Jack Frost said "Turns out the moon did not send me to Arandelle just to find love again…" Santa's eyes widened when he said that "LOVE?!" Santa exclaimed "WHY THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! No guardian has ever fallen in love before…" Santa kept going while looking up at the sky "Why would the moon send you to a place to find love?" "SANTA!" Jack exclaimed "Turns out the queen of Arandelle has the same powers as I do!" "WHAT?!" Santa yelled and he had to sit down since it was just too much to take "Yes! And she is being threatened by Pitch Black! If Elsa does not help him with his dark magic he will destroy her kingdom, we need to help her" Santa stood up and said "Have I told you about the new training I have given my reindeers?" "What?" Jack said and Santa grabbed him and carried him as if he was a bag of toys and opened the doors of his balcony and jumped out, Jack yelled scared of what was going on and Santa exclaimed "HERE BOYS!" and in a matter of seconds they landed on Santa's slay. Santa placed Jack down onto the seat, Jack was breathless and speechless so Santa started talking "We have to warn the others" he brought out his spheres and threw them to the sky so that he could be led to Bunnymund.

Zack showed Elsa the broken piece of glass once more in the light, Elsa smiled "It is still just a piece of broken glass Zack, I don't mean to ruin your analogy but I don't think it quite fits the part of beautiful." Zack smiled once more and he turned around, giving Elsa his back. Elsa could barely see what he was doing, she could only see the fire and his hands maneuvering while he said: "It just needs the right person to see its potential beauty so that he can help it become the beauty it is supposed to be", Zack turned around with both clenched hands.

Jack arrived at the palace with Santa, Sandman, Bunnymund, and Tooth. They all hurried to the dining room where Anna was with Kristoff. He opened the door and looked around saying "Where is Elsa?" Anna shrugged "Ugh… I'll go find her you guys stay here" Jack said as he hurried out the door. Anna smiled and waved hello at everyone and then she noticed a familiar figure "SANTA CLAUS?!" she yelled and started to recognize everyone else after "TOOTHFAIRY! EASTERBUNNY! SANDMAN!" Kristoff just stared blankly, and speechless.

Jack started to fly towards Elsa's bedroom, her office, the front gate, but couldn't find her so he started to fly outside the castle to see if he could spot her through a window and as he flew he noticed her in the garden with Zack. He was about to yell her name but he stopped himself and got closer silently to see what was going on. Zack slowly opened his hands revealing a wonderful glass snowflake menagerie. Elsa gasped at such beautiful creation and she grabbed it "It is truly beautiful Zack" she said as she looked towards him and smiled at him "Thank you Elsa… You see long ago, your kind did not understand the beauty that comes from our ability and they tried to eliminate us because we were 'dangerous' to humans and they made us enemies… I needed to show you the beauty of my ability. I don't want you to believe I'm dangerous" Elsa hugged him "I could never possibly think that" they held each other for a moment and during the embrace Zack closed his eyes and started to say "Elsa I… I…" Before he could say another word Jack yelled "Elsa!" from up in the skies and landed next to them. Elsa quickly cut the embrace "Jack your back!" she said nervously and Jack grabbed her hand "Of course my princess, now come, I must show you something" and he quickly lifted her off the ground and carried her, before flying away, he gave Zack a dirty look and then flew off the ground. Elsa tightened her grip on Jack "Jack what… what are you doing?" She looked down and closed her eyes. Jack hugged her more tightly "Don't worry Elsa, I won't let you fall. You can open your eyes. Come on, see the beautiful scenery" Elsa opened her eyes and first looked at Jack, Elsa stared at his eyes and flashbacks of their first kiss came to her mind and she quickly turned around as to hide her blush. As she turned around she saw the beautiful sunlight being slightly covered by clouds but the light that penetrated through the clouds reached her kingdom and the vast oceans "Wow…" she said as she slightly relaxed her grip on Jack "I love you Elsa" Jack said, Elsa tightened her grip again and closed her eyes, "Please put me down Jackson" Elsa said with an indifferent voice. Jack could feel his heart slowly breaking, he slowly went back down to the ground "you love him don't you?" he exclaimed, "Jack, Zack has worked for me for years now, and it has been only a few weeks since I've actually started to know him. I do not love him Jack" she said as started to walk away "but you have feelings for him!" Jack continued, he was too hurt to care the damage his words were causing. Elsa turned around and grabbed Jack's wrist and guided him towards the southern gardens without saying a word, Jack could not keep quiet though "I knew it! Just admit it and get done with it. Please! Just get it done with, break my heart now so I won't have to endure the heartbreak later!" Elsa couldn't hold on to her tears any longer and she silently cried while dragging Jack towards the middle of the labyrinth, Jack never noticed her crying since he was too involved in his own hurt. They made a complete stop in front of an ice box, "What is this?" Jack said, Elsa swifted her hand in the air and the ice box disintegrated. It took a minute for Jack to realize it was a tombstone, his tombstone. He noticed the ice flowers that covered the ground around it. "Your… tombstone…" Elsa whispered "My parents made it, so I could have a place to mourn you…" she fell to her knees "so that I could have a place to lay down my sadness… my loneliness… my heartbreak… it was not until a week ago that I decided to place my love for you here as well…" She looked up at Jack with teary eyes "It took me years to do that! I'm sorry I did not hold on to it for longer" she lowered her head back down "I needed you… you left me too soon… and I know it was not your fault, I do not blame you of course, but a part of me hates you for it. I know it's not fair on you, but I need time… I have lived years trying to understand that my love for you would never be reciprocated because.. you died… you died Jackson…" She stood up and weakly smiled at Jack "you forgot about me… and it was not until recently you rediscovered those feelings you had for me… but I mourned you." She placed her hand on his shoulder and slowly approached him and kissed his cheek "I never stopped loving you…" she whispered "But you need to give me time" she walked away back towards the dining room where she had left Anna.

He walked her to the dinning room where everyone was sitting down and laughing. As they entered an awkward silence came upon the room. Jack cleared his throat as to pretend nothing had happened and said "Elsa these are my fellow guardian friends, they will help us defeat Pitch Black" Santa stood up and hugged her "Elsa!" Elsa stiffened up and Santa put her down, He had a great wide smile on his face, Elsa's face was expressionless. She smiled awkwardly after a few seconds and said "Santa, I presume" "Why you must be a psychic!" Santa said sarcastically and laughed loudly, then Tooth fairy flew quickly to her and she put her two index fingers on each side of her mouth widening her smile and said "Oh your teeth are as beautiful as Jack's" She said smiling "Tooth fairy" Elsa responded pulling away from her hands. Bunnymund brushed his ears back with his hands and took her hand and kissed it "Bunnymund at your service my queen" Elsa looked closely and said innocently "I don't know what holiday involves a kangaroo…" and Santa let out a great HA! As he harshly patted Bunnymund's back "You had to be Jack's friend didn't you?" Santa said laughing, Jack let out a giggle trying to stay serious when he said "He is the Easter bunny" Elsa covered her mouth in surprise and apologized sincerely. Sandman then created some figures above his head introducing himself and saying he liked her already while he winked at Jack, Elsa turned to Jack with a narrow look and he blushed and avoided her sight.

Zack entered the room and everyone turned alarmed. Elsa then approached Zack and brought him closer to the guardians. "Zach these are…" "The guardians, I know who they are" Zack said with a serious tone and stretched his arm to salute them formally. Santa stared at him seriously as if he knew who he was. Anna interrupted "We must discuss what will be done about Pitch Black." Elsa agreed and asked everyone to sit down. "What do we know about Pitch black?" Elsa asked addressing everyone "We know that he is fed and grows with the fear of people." Santa said, "His black dust does not go well with fire. Fire destroys the sand" Zack said. Jack then added "We must find out who is feeding him and show them he is no one to be feared" "I agree with Jack" Elsa said, "I propose we all disperse through the land to find where he might be feeding himself from." Bunny slammed his foot "I like the way Mrs. Frost thinks!" he said with a laugh. Everyone stayed quiet and Anna was shocked by what he had said. Jack kicked Bunny from under the table. Zack's face turned red in anger but disguised it; he quickly stood up "Elsa, I will be checking on security. I will let them know to keep an eye on this... Pitch Black." Before Elsa could answer back he left. Elsa took a deep breath and smiled "You may stay here as long as you wish, Kristoff could you show the gentlemen and… _kangaroo_ their rooms" she said making an emphasis on kangaroo making her emphasis obvious. "I deserve that" bunnymud said as he stood up and followed Kristoff. "Anna could you show Tooth a room?" Anna stood up with a big smile "OF COURSE!" They had all left and Jack was left in the room with Elsa. Elsa stood up and with a serious tone said "Jack, follow me". She guided him to his room and opened the door, "This will be your room… you are not too far from me... if you ever need anything," she said and started to walk away but Jack held her back and hugged her "I'm sorry" he whispered "I shouldn't have pressured you like that." Elsa pulled away "I need some time… please excuse me" she was about to walk away but Jack held her hand firmly "you don't have to act with me" he said "Right now is just not a good time… too many dangers are ahead and I'm afraid… to lose you again…" Elsa jerked her hand off and walked away before Jack could say anything.

Zack was upset; he had fallen for someone whose heart was already taken. He was so upset he felt his hands hot and he tried to calm himself but he just kept remembering the moments he has shared with Elsa, how he was able to so easily open up with her, and how close he was to have her heart. All of a sudden he heard something move around him, his thoughts stopped and he looked around and found himself face to face with a familiar face. "I can feel your pain... and fear…" Pitch black said hiding in a dark corner from the light of the moon. Zack was not in any mood to play games and he lit a fireball immediately "I do not fear you pitch" Zack said preparing himself to shoot. "I never said you were afraid of me… But you fear losing the one you love…" Pitch said as he created a black figure that resembled Elsa. Pitch had an evil smirk on his face and he then proceeded "Just like you... lost your pathetic family" He said while he created with sand figures the images of dragons being knocked down. Zack's fire was becoming more and more red from anger. He then fired towards the sand figured Elsa and towards the dragons. And Zack's eyes glowed with anger "I do not fear because I have already lost them all" he said with a firm tone "There is nothing to lose now, so I don't fear losing anymore" and he then blasted his fireball towards Pitch and Pitch disappeared leaving behind an evil laugh.

Tooth fairy was flying around the area when she heard the blast and she hurried towards where Zack was. "What happened?" Tooth asked looking around, Zack turned to face her; his sight was dimmed and lost. Tooth was able to see this, and she felt the coldness in his gaze. "It's been handled" Zack said as he walked past Tooth. Tooth sighed and then saw something twinkling and black, she flew closer to it and touched it. "Pitch…" she whispered knowing he had been there. Tooth flew towards Elsa's room and knocked "Elsa!" and Elsa hurriedly opened the door "Tooth? Is something wrong?" Tooth explained what she had seen and Elsa hurried to find Zack. Jack heard everything from his room and ran out to catch up to Elsa but Tooth stopped him "You'll only make things worse," she told him while moving around to be in his way "But he is dangerous! He could hurt her!" Tooth placed a hand on his shoulder "You know he would never hurt her" Jack stiffened "I need to be there to prevent…" Tooth interrupted him "You need to let Elsa figure things out on her own, you cannot keep forcing the situation".

Elsa ran around the castle trying to find Zack when she started to feel the warmth emanating from the soldier's practice grounds. She quietly walked towards the grounds and found Zack firing wooden targets with his fire. She immediately recognized the pain. "Zack?" She quietly said, Zack turned and extended his arm with his hand palm facing her "stay away!" he said "I'm dangerous right now" Elsa smiled weakly, recognizing that same sentiment in her younger years, she slowly started to walk towards him, "Are you deaf?!" he said backing up, Elsa ignored his please and closed the distance between them "I'll burn you" he said hesitantly, but Elsa ignored him and hugged him. The heat in his body and the coldness of her body created steam. Zack stood stunned "But… how?" he thought out loud. Elsa giggled in his ear "I'm constantly cold, you won't hurt me" she said. Zack hugged her back "Why?" he asked, "Because I know the feeling… the fear of losing someone"


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning everyone gathered in the dining room, the guardians sat on one side of the table and Elsa's family and Zack sat on the other. The servants served breakfast as they discussed the situation. "If Pitch gets powerful from the fear of people, does he need to be close to them or can he be anywhere in the world and still receive that power?" Anna asked while stuffing a huge piece of pancake in her mouth. "He needs to be close to the source of fear in order for him to draw from it." Santa said, "So that means that he has been creating fear here in Arandelle?" Kristoff asked while sneaking a carrot off the table and throwing it to Sphen. "That cannot be it… the people of Arandelle are not afraid anymore" Elsa said frustrated, "anymore?" Tooth questioned. "Elsa had hid her powers from everyone in this kingdom and was unable to control it. On her coronation day things… got out of control. She was feared by the whole kingdom" Zack said while picking small pieces of pancakes and strawberries. "That much fear must have attracted Pitch to Arandelle…" Santa contemplated, "That much fear was more than enough for him to restore himself since we defeated him" Bunnymund thumped. Anna quickly grabbed Elsa's hand knowing where her mind was heading "This is not your fault Elsa" she said as she squeezed her sister's hand" Elsa sighed, "She is right, with time Pitch was going to restore eventually" Jack said giving Elsa a compassionate smile. Elsa faked a small smile, and Zack stabbed his fork on to his pancake harshly. "Elsa, that was around the same time my people got attacked, this could all be connected." Zack said.

They finished their breakfast and started their way to Elsa's study room. Once there Elsa showed everyone a map of Arandelle and the surrounding areas. The map was impressively made of ice and had such great detail "Oh my gosh Elsa! This is beautiful!" Tooth exclaimed as she flew over it to examine it closer. "Indeed, this is magnificent work Elsa! Maybe I should take you to my workshop so you can help me with decorations!" Santa exclaimed. "Ehem… You've never asked **me** for decorations Santa! And I have ice powers as well" Jack exclaimed, Santa chuckled "Yes but your masterpiece is a snowball", everyone laughed. Zack loudly cleared his throat "Back to business people" Elsa smiled kindly at Zack "Yes…" Elsa continued "Pitch is a real threat to the kingdom and as such we need someone skilled in war strategy to lead us", Jack stood proudly, "I'd be…" Elsa interrupted unintentionally "Zack, as my kingdom's general I place this in your hands" Jack pouted and was about to argue but Anna placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and whispered "He is most qualified, he knows the kingdom and the enemy well" "I know the enemy better" Jack whispered back "and how about the kingdom?" Anna whispered back. Jack just snorted in annoyance. "It be my honor Queen Elsa for you to entrust me with…" "Yes, yes… out with the plan" Jack interrupted already annoyed by the situation. Both Elsa and Zack stared at him, "great work Jack, show off your childish side! That will most definitely sweep a woman off her feet" Santa whispered loudly with a laugh. Elsa giggled at the loud whisper, while Zack smirked turning back to the map. Jack turned red and kept quiet. "We will split in groups and interview the townsfolk. We will meet back by sundown. Anna, Kristoff, Sphen and Olaf will go East" Zack points to the part of the map that the first group will be exploring. "Bunnymund and Sandman will go West" Zack points to the side of the map where the second group will be heading. "Santa, Jack, and Tooth will be headed North" Zack points on the map again "Elsa and I will go south" Zack points again. Just as expected Jack was about to argue but Tooth covered Jack's mouth and spoke "I believe that elsa should have double protection… because she is the one who Pitch is most interested in." Jack nodded while his mouth was still covered "Yes I volunte…" Bunnymund was about to finish the sentence but Santa pushed him off balance "Ups! Sorry bunny, I suggest Jack goes along with the Queen." Bunnymund just stares annoyed at Santa and he smiles kindly back at him. "Oh yes! Great idea Santa! Me and Santa will be more than fine on our own." Tooth added nervously still holding Jack's mouth shut. Before Zack could argue against the idea Elsa spoke up "I believe it's a wonderful idea!" she said with a smile looking back at Zack. He forced a smile "As you wish Elsa." "If there were to be any problems while separated we are to send a signal to the sky. You may use these flare guns" Elsa said as she gave one to each group. "Finally I'll be able to use one!" Kristoff said enthusiastically, Anna bumped his arm and gave him a stirn look "we're only supposed to use them if we get into any trouble!" Anna scolded Kristoff "Oh.. right…" he said while still holding a grin. Olaf giggled and spoke to Sphen "It's hard to believe he's the mature one between you two" Sphen winked at Olaf.

They all packed up for the journey and headed their way. "Remember! Back by sundown!" Zack exclaimed loudly and everyone agreed.

"I'm team Zelsa" Anna said skipping her way through town "What?" Kristoff said "Zack and Elsa" Anna stated firmly "they obviously belong together!" Kristoff laughed at Anna's affirmation "Are you sure this is not just because you helped it make it a thing?" Kristoff questioned Anna. Anna fakes an offended look and she laughs punching Kristoff on the arm "No! Come on! You can't deny they are perfect together!" Anna stated, "I don't know… Elsa and Jack have been childhood love birds" Kristoff stated defying Anna's firm beliefs. "Oh you mean Jelsa? Yeah I'm team Jelsa all the way" Olaf chimed in. "Jelsa?!" Kristoff exclaimed with a laugh, "we have a name for that pair too?" he continued. "No we do not! Not in this group we don't!" Anna crossed her arms and stared at Olaf, Olaf copied Anna and stared back at her "Oh yes we do" Olaf said. "Ok! Ok!" Kristoff interrupted getting in between their stares, "we're getting off topic here! We're supposed to be interviewing the townsfolk!" Kristoff said grabbing elsa by the shoulders and moving her towards a group of people. "How do we even approach them?" Anna asked Kristoff while slowly walking towards the townsfolk. Olaf quickly walked past them and joined the townspeople "Hello!" All of the people turned to look at him, "Oh! Heh! Thank you for your attention. Have you guys heard of an evil man looking to recruit the queen for evil doings with evil sand that mixed with the queen's ice can make literally any evil object?" Olaf asked staring enthusiastically at the people. The people became quite panicked and scared. Kristoff quickly pulled Olaf "We're not supposed to be the ones to spread fear Olaf!" he loudly whispered. Anna quickly took the stand "ahem! I apologize what Olaf meant to say is.. Um… well have you guys heard of any weird rumor… or scary story… that might be frightening a group of people…?" All the persons pointed at Olaf, Anna just face palmed herself "I hope the rest are having better luck" she murmured.

Bunnymund and Sandman walked slowly around the streets of Arandelle feeling uneasy as everyone stared at them, "well… this is certainly not awkward" he told Sandman, he nodded and decided to approach a group of people. He started to sign them questions with sand but the people just stared in amazement of the golden sand figurines above Sandman's heard. Bunnymund held Sandman's shoulder "mate let me do the talking" he said and Sanman made a sad face with the golden sand. "Excuse me, have you people seen or heard anything out of the ordinary lately?" bunnymund asked, one of the townsman said "other than you?" he asked, Bunnymund just sighed "yes… other than us" and they all nodded in disagreeance.

Santa and Tooth walked slowly through the mountains, "There is no people here to interview…why would Zack send us here?" Tooth questioned while walking, it was too cold for her to be flying. "Maybe he was hoping we could find some clues around here" "You're right, we should be looking throughout the whole kingdom, making sure we do not leave any spot unchecked. Maybe we could even find his layer!" Tooth said enthusiastically. Santa laughed "Oh Jack! Glad you had the idea of getting rid of him! He would have been complaining the whole time!" "Santa! I did it so he could spend some time with Elsa!" Tooth defeded but Santa just laughed harder "Sure you did!" he said as he winked at Tooth. Tooth just smiled and looked down on the floor, "Elsa is too mature for Jack to understand…" Tooth said with a serious tone. "Well she has gone through some hard times. Fearing her powers, losing her parents, almost losing her kingdom." "It's a surprise she is on our side!" Tooth exclaimed. "It's all thanks to Anna's love for her sister" Santa stated, "and the memory of Jack's love for her" Tooth added.

Elsa and Zack walked from person to person on the kingdom questioning them about any unusual sightings or rumors, but mostly stated the same, "I heard there was a talking kangaroo!" "I heard it was a rabbit!" "I'm more concerned for that little man with golden dust!" Elsa and Zack were exhausted by the time they reached the edge of the town. Jack always stood right next to Elsa just listening to the conversations, trying to listen for any important detail that Elsa and Zack might overlook. "Ugh! Maybe sending talking rabbits and strange golden little man to talk to the people wasn't the best plan" Zack said frustrated. "Don't worry Zack, it's better that the people concentrate on these bizarre incidents rather than on any fears Pitch might be implementing on them." Elsa said kindly smiling at Zack "I did not see any fear in them though…" Jack said thoughtfully, "I don't think he is feeding off of any townspeople." he continued "are there any other people he could be feeding off of near Arandelle?" Elsa and Zack both looked alarm at the same time and looked at eachother, in synch they said "the trolls!" "Zack bring the horses from the castle, we will get there faster by horseback than by walking." Elsa said "Yes, I will be right back" Zack stated as he bowed down in courtesy and out of habit when responding to a command from the queen. Elsa smiled kindly at him as he ran away to the castle. Elsa climbed a short fence made of rocks and sat at the edge. Jack called on the wind and sat next to her, "you could have asked me to have the wind carry you up, or made a seat out of ice" he said casually, Elsa looked at him and smiled "I like to be independent and resourceful" Jack nodded but kept his eyes on the kingdom. Elsa turned around and looked at the kingdom as well "What do you think?" she asked "I think you're a great queen, your people are happy and love you" he said still staring at the kingdom. "Thank you" Elsa said proudly but then looked down in disappointment and sighed, Jack quickly turned to look at her "I'm afraid... " She said shakily "I… I have to place this courageous look on my face in front of everyone because I'm their leader and I want them to trust that I have a plan to keep us safe.." Jack placed his hand on Elsa's and she quickly looked at their hands and blushed "You don't need to do that with me" Jack said "I know" Elsa said slightly smiling "I've always been able to be my true self with you" she said as she looked up towards Jack's eyes. They both stayed in silence for a while just staring, both remembering their past… and as if both had the same thought at the same time they blushed remembering the kiss. Jack placed his hand on Elsa's cheek and stroked it slowly. "You are not alone, not anymore. You have your family, your kingdom, the guardians and me by your side. If you were able to succeed by yourself last time, you can succeed now with all of us", "I was never alone" Elsa responded holding his hand on her cheek "I always had my family and you" Jack smiled kindly. "Ahem…" Zack exclaimed from under with the three horses. Elsa turned quickly to face Zack and blushed "Oh! Thank you!" she exclaimed rapidly but before she could descend Jack quickly maneuvered the wind to place her on the horse "allow me, my lady" he said while winking. Zack rolled his eyes at him and started trotting towards the forest. Elsa laughed at Jack and started trotting behind Zack. "Um… guys!" Jack exclaimed, Zack and Elsa both stopped their horses and turned to face him "Yeah?" Zack said annoyed "What do we do with the third horse?" Jack asked innocently. "You... ride it?" Zack said still not following what Jack was trying to say. "I… don't need one?" he said as he held onto his stick and had the wind blow him. Zack sighed annoyingly. "Of course, please excuse me for a second," he said as he trotted back towards the kingdom without another word. "I do it all the time… it's not like I hide the fact that I can float in midair" Jack said mockingly, Elsa gave him a playful smile and created a small snowball in her hand and threw it at him, he barely dodged it and faked looking surprised "give him a break! He has other things in his mind" Elsa said. "Like how to make you fall for him?" Jack mockingly said. "Between other things" Zack responded as he trotted forward. Elsa blushed and looked away, Jack just looked annoyed "I've commanded a nearby soldier to take the horse back to the castle when his shift was over" Zack continued as he trotted past Elsa, he smiled kindly at her while passing her and started trotting faster towards the trolls. They all traveled in silence.

"So… where are they?" Jack said as he slowly landed on a rock, Elsa quickly waved her hands to signal not landing on the rock but Zack just smirked. Elsa and Zack got off their horses, "Elder, we need to speak" Zack spoke loudly. "Jack get off…" Elsa was interrupted by the movement on the ground. The rocks started to roll towards Zack and Elsa knocking Jack off balance and falling on the ground "Uff!" Jack exclaimed as he landed loudly on the ground "What the hell was that?!" Jack exclaimed. "Idiot" Zack murmured under his breath and Elsa playfully punched Zack's arm. "Jack are you alright?" Elsa questioned as she ran towards him. The trolls had now taken shape and were all laughing and staring at Jack. Elsa helped Jack get on his feet and he looked around him amazed at the trolls. The trolls started murmuring loud about the newcomer and the elder troll shushed them loudly. "Jack Frost… what an unexpected visit…" the elder troll calmly said, he then turned to look at Elsa "Queen Elsa, how may we help you?" "Elder, we wanted to know if any of you have been harmed in any way?" Elsa asked "Or if you have seen or heard anything out of the ordinary?" Zack continued. "Young Zackary, what a lovely surprise." the elder smiled kindly at Zack, "Young Zackary have you spoken to Queen Elsa?" "Yes Elder, she knows" Zack said and the troll nodded in agreement and smiled kindly at Elsa. "I knew you would understand and accept" the elder said as he took both their hands and united them "You must remember, together you will be able to defeat the darkness ahead," he said as he smiled at both of them holding hands now. Jack interrupted "The darkness ahead? So you know about Pitch?" he said as he used the wind to split Elsa's and Zack's hands apart. The elder turned to look at Jack and smiled kindly "We do not know of any 'Pitch' but we can feel the fear surrounding the forest" "Fear! Yes! Where is the source of that fear?" Elsa asked. The elder closed his eyes and he sighed. He started making figures in the air with his magic "In the center of the forest, there is a waterfall, within the waterfall you will find the source" "Thank you elder" Zack said as he placed his hand on the elder's shoulder and Elsa nodded agreeingly towards the elder.. Zack and Elsa both saddled back on their horses and started to trot towards the forest. Jack was about to follow when the elder called on to him "Jack... " and Jack turned to face him, "When you died… you longed for Elsa not to be alone, the moon granted your longing, that's why you have your ice powers." the elder told Jack with a smile, Jack smiled contemplating in the idea and flew away to catch up to Elsa and Zack.

Elsa was following behind Zack as she spoke, "We will see what we're dealing with and come back with the rest of the group" "I agree, we need to leave the horses behind before we get close to the waterfall" Zack responded. They continued a little more ahead and then decided on getting off the horses and leaving them behind. "It will be sundown soon" Jack added as he landed near them. They were both tying the rope on the tree so the horses wouldn't run away. "We shouldn't be long" Elsa responded. They all started walking ahead and soon came across a river, "we're getting closer" Zack whispered. They followed the river upwards and finally came across the waterfall. "Its beautiful" Elsa whispered as they approached with caution, "Jack, carefully fly above and try to see if you can see any camps or settlements or anyone at all" Zack whispered and Jack complied. He cautiously flew above the forest but found nothing. He flew back down "I don't see anyone or anything suspicious, everything looks clear ahead" Jack whispered to them. "Maybe we're at the wrong waterfall?" Elsa whispered. Zack contemplated "No… this should be the only waterfall at the center of the forest…" he said as he continued to think "the elder said… the source of the fear… is located within the waterfall…" he continued to think "...within… THATS IT!" he whispered loudly and Elsa placed her hand on his mouth to shush him "Shut up you idiot!" Jack whispered to him. Zack smiled at the touch of Elsa's hand on his mouth and Elsa blushed as she placed her hand down "within… the source must be inside the waterfall" Zack continued whispering. "That's it, there must be a cave behind the waterfall, but how do we get through. If I freeze it someone will notice" Elsa said "My powers are very weak near water, I wouldn't be able to do anything" Zack said. "Ahem" Jack exclaimed as he commanded the wind to push Zack away from Elsa. "Perfect, we can have Jack open a little crack on the waterfall so we can go through." Zack huffed but agreed, "let's get moving we don't have a lot of sunshine left" Zack said as he hurried them towards the waterfall. Once they were near the waterfall Jack cautiously looked for some kind of opening he could get everyone through. A few feet up he found it and commanded the wind to bring Elsa and Zack up to his level, he sliced the waterfall in two and they all entered the cave. To their surprise, the cave was dark and humid "a bit of fire to illuminate our walk would be nice" Jack whispered towards Zack, Zack tried to make a fireball but he was unable to "damn it… it's too humid, I can't make any fire" he whispered back. Elsa held his shoulder to assure him "it's ok, we just need to be extra careful" she whispered as they continued to walk forward.

Back at the castle everyone else had come back, "any luck?" Anna asked Tooth "none, we could not find anything" she responded disappointedly "us neither" Bunnymund said entering the castle grounds. "Where is Elsa and the others?" Anna asked worriedly, "Don't worry Anna, I'm sure they're just running late." Kristoff said reassuringly, "Kristoff is right" Santa continued "they did not give any signal of trouble, maybe they found something" "I hope they did, otherwise we're back to square one" Tooth said.

Elsa, Zack and Jack stepped quietly through the cave, every little sound would create an echo. They kept listing to drops of water hit the ground, when suddenly they started to hear groaning. Elsa signaled everyone to stop walking and listen in. "Stop your complaining" Pitch yelled "you're lucky you're still alive. Remember you are all alive out of mercy, at any given moment I will kill you without hesitation" he continued. As metal clanks were heard throughout the cave. "mercy would be to just kill us!" an unknown woman's rigid voice was heard, "we all know you need us for something! You wouldn't dare kill us" a stronger but still weak voice from a man was heard. Pitch laughed as he commanded his sand to hold the person down "you're right… I do need you… but not all of you" he said as he made his sand cover the person's mouth and nose, asphyxiating the person. Everyone could hear the person's struggle to breath and his loud groans, everyone started yelling "Please stop!" "Don't do this" "No!" "Stop". There were too many voices to count and Pitch's laughter emanated power and evil. Elsa held on to the closest person to her, Zack welcomed the embrace as he hugged her tightly. Taking advantage of the loudness in the cave he whispered in Elsa's ear "we'll save them… just hold on a little longer". Elsa just responded with a squeeze. Suddenly the struggling of the unknown person stopped, no more moaning could be heard. Everyone stood quiet until another weak woman's voice was heard "Fred?" Pitch laughed softly, "there is no more Fred" he whispered loudly. Everyone started to cry and whimper, "Shut the hell up!" Pitch yelled, and everyone calmed their cries "You will pay for this!" a man's voice spoke up, "Hah! And what will you do Rodrick?" Pitch said as he walked towards Rodrick's cell. Zack's body tensed up under Elsa's embrace and she could feel his legs weakening, she held onto him keeping him standing, the cave was still loud from all the chaos and Elsa whispered on Zack's ear "Zack are you ok? What's wrong?" she questioned as she held strongly onto him. "You weren't able to defeat me when you had your powers and your whole army" Pitch continued and Elsa came to a realization. Zack whispered on Elsa's ear "Rodrick is my father…"


	8. Chapter 8

Despite the humidity of the cave Elsa could feel Zack's body heating up, he straightened up and Elsa felt his body movements. Anticipating that he wanted to take action she grabbed him tighter "don't" she whispered. Elsa could only imagine the pain and anger Zack was feeling but she knew it wouldn't be smart to attack Pitch just yet. Zack was too concentrated on his feelings and could not think straight. He started to mumble loudly under Elsa's hands, the cave was echoing with the prisoner's voices but sooner or later Pitch would hear Zack. Elsa had to think fast and without hesitation she straightened herself to be face to face with Zack, she took her hand off his mouth and before Zack had a chance to speak loudly she kissed him. Zack stood quiet, he made no more sound. His shock from the kiss completely unfocused his pain and anger. Elsa noticed his shock and took advantage of it as well as the loud chaos still echoing through the cave. She waved her hand around looking for Jack and she grabbed his arm and grabbed on to Zack's arm and rushed them out of the cave. Jack quickly ran beside Elsa, once at the end of the cave he split the waterfall in two again and commanded the air to take them to where the horses were left. They all landed and started breathing loudly trying to catch their breath. Elsa noticed it was dark now and the forest was illuminated by the stars and moon. "Jack! Fly to the castle and let the others know we're alright, I don't want them to get alarmed. Me and Zack will make camp here to make sure nothing else happens. Bring everyone else here tomorrow first thing in the morning" Jack nodded "I'll come back right away" he said but Elsa grabbed him "no, stay with them you need to show them the way, make sure to bring plenty of soldiers as well" "I'm not gonna leave you alone just after I saw what Pitch is capable of" Elsa interrupted him "I'm not alone! Now go! You're the only one who can deliver the message the fastest." she pulled him in for a hug "I'll be fine get some rest tonight, we'll need all of the energy tomorrow" Jack huffed and flew away hesitantly. Elsa turned to look at Zack who was numb to everything. He had so much in his mind and he could not concentrate on anything. Elsa quickly came to his side and held his face on her hands "Zack?" she asked smiling kindly, Zack stared blankly at her, "we'll get them out, but we need to wait for the rest, we won't be able to do it on our own" she said softly, he nodded slowly. She walked towards the horses and started to grab the supplies they had brought with them. She started to set camp while Zack stared blankly towards the direction of the waterfall. She placed blankets on the ground and collected pieces of wood as she went along. She understood that Zack needed some time to collect himself. She placed some of the pieces of wood in the middle between the two blankets she had set up. Zack approached Elsa who was on her knees trying to make fire, he quickly created the fire and caught Elsa by surprise. He sighed and approached his horse, he took the bag that was hanging from the side and took out some salted uncooked meat and fruit. He held the meat onto the fire and maneuvered the fire to cook the meat without burning him. Elsa watched him in silence as she sliced the fruit he had given her.

Jack flew as fast as he could and once he arrived he noticed everyone was still waiting at the entrance and almost bumped into Tooth who was hovering above the entrance keeping a watch "Where is the rest?" she asked, Jack and Tooth both landed slowly on the ground to join the others. "We found the source! It's the dragons! He did not kill them he kept them prisoners and has been feeding off their fear for years now!" Jack exclaimed, trying to remain as calm as possible, everyone gasped in surprise, "Is my sister alright?" Anna asked "Yes, Pitch does not know we found the source. We need to act fast though, I don't think Zack can control himself for much longer." Jack instructed "What do we do?" Santa asked Jack placing his hand on his should in support. "Elsa asked me to come and inform you of all this. She requires all the help she can for tomorrow morning. I will show you the way, for now we shall rest." Jack affirmed, "Will they not come back?" Anna asked Jack "No…" Jack worriedly said "She wanted to stay behind to keep an eye on the cave" Jack finished his thought and stated firmly "Now everyone get some rest, we've got war tomorrow!". Everyone nodded and went inside to rest, but Jack stayed back and flew above the castle staring towards Elsa's location. Tooth flew towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder "She's safe" she said "I know… I'm just…" "Jealous?" Tooth interrupted with a smirk, "it's not a good look on you Jack" she playfully punched his arm and flew down to the entrance of the palace. Jack sighed and followed her.

Elsa and Zack were both eating in silence. The crackling of the fire burning the wood and the crickets singing in the dark kept the night from being awkward, both concentrating on the sounds surrounding them. "If you need to talk…" Elsa awkwardly whispered, not really expecting an answer, "There is just nothing to say" Zack said staring at the fire, "I am a complete idiot" he added placing his hands on his face in shame "Of course you're not!" Elsa said as she approached Zack and placed her hand on his back rubbing it "Yes! I am! I could have looked for them, instead I just gave up", tears started to swell up on his eyes. "There was no way for you to know they were still alive, you saw your people fall. You moved on and it's natural to feel guilty about it… " Elsa paused and then continued, "We just need to stop dwelling on the past and start planning for a better future. We can't change what we have done, but we can plan better actions" Zack turned to face Elsa and kindly smiled "You're right" Elsa smiled back at him and wiped his tears away "Now let's start planning how we can defeat that evil bastard" Elsa exclaimed holding Zack's hand tightly. They spent the night planning away how tomorrow's attack would go through.

Once done planning tomorrow's attack they laid on their mats each divided by the fire, they both stared at the stars and moon. "I know it must be killing you to wait to free your family, so thank you" Elsa said, "It is… but I know that it's the only way we can guarantee we'll free them." Zack answered and they were quiet for a few minutes "Thank you for stopping me" Zack added while he turned to look at her, Elsa feeling his stare blushed "I… I did what had to be done at the moment…" she stuttered a bit nervous anticipating the conversation "I'm sorry I did not address it sooner, I had to process everything that's happened since" Zack continued, Elsa kept staring at the stars avoiding eye contact with Zack, Zack sat up on his mat with his eyes fixated on Elsa, he could notice her blush through the low glow of the fire. "Did you do it because you felt sorry for me?" Zack wondered out loud to see her reaction, she turned quickly to see him and also sat up "Of course not!" she immediately exclaimed. Zack chuckled and slightly nodded "I… have only felt this once" she said softly "and he is back" Zack added and sighed. He stood up and walked over to her, he knelt down and held her hand "but the feeling is there, and they're reciprocated" Elsa blushed as she heard Zack. They've never spoken about their feelings, avoiding it meant they weren't there for Elsa but there was no way to avoid it any longer. "Elsa, I understand that you don't only have feelings for me. But I won't give up, not anymore." He placed his hands on Elsa's face and lifted her to face him. "My feelings are not clear… for either of you…" Elsa said blushing, Zack pulled her face closer to him "then… let me help you make it clear" he softly pressed his lips on hers. Elsa slightly pulled away from his lips but pushed forward and kissed him back. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and pressed him on. His warmth was emanating and in the cold night Elsa pressed her body closer to his. The fire that illuminated their settlement grew brighter with Zack's excitement. Elsa pulled apart for a second "I… I can't promise you anything" she whispered, "I know" Zack said as he pressed for another kiss, he pulled away a bit again "but at least I can have you in this moment" he said as he pressed on again. Zack pushed forward slowly placing Elsa on her back while kissing her, she kept her hands on his neck and shoulders while laying down. He stood on his knees for a second to take off his shirt and Elsa stared at his toned muscles, he pulled Elsa by the waist towards him and started to kiss her neck. She moaned softly while digging her nails on to his shoulders. Zack started to unzip Elsa's dress, while pulling the dress down he kissed her on the lips. He slowly started to make his way down kissing her neck, her collar bone, her shoulders, and her chest. His lips touching her body made her shiver even though his heat kept her warm. Elsa looked up towards the sky in delight when she saw a dark shadow fly by quickly "Stop, stop" she said softly but rashly "I'm sorry, you're right it's too fast" Zack said as he straightened up, "what? No something's happening" she said as she pulled her dress back up and placed her hair in a bun. "What do you mean?" Zack asked, "Turn the fire off" she whispered loudly, Zack put his shirt on and extinguished the fire with a swift of a hand. Elsa and Zack stood quietly for a few minutes and suddenly multiple black sanded horses started to pass through the sky, Elsa grabbed Zack's hand and followed the horses from ground level. Before they kept running they heard voices and stopped. They quietly looked around and found three figures standing in the dark, one side was surrounded by black sanded horses with Pitch between all of them, and the other side two figures standing side by side.

"This is not what you promised me!" an unknown man exclaimed loudly pointing a sword towards Pitch, Pitch laughed loudly "You are more pathetic than I thought, you think a lousy sword can beat me?" He said while flicking the sword with his fingers, "Riley speak some sense into him will you?" Pitch exclaimed with a smirk. "Riley? No it can't be…" Zack whispered contemplating the thought, Elsa kept listening to the conversation paying no mind to Zack. "Don't be stupid Hans, you think Elsa will give into Pitch?" Riley exclaimed annoyed, Elsa and Zack turned to see each other "Hans?" Elsa mouthed. "Of course she won't! She'll try to be the hero" Riley scouled, "Exactly!" Pitch said and moved closer to Hans, "But she cannot defeat me, I'm too powerful even for her" he said lowering lowering Hans' sword down. "Once I defeat them you will have full control of Arandelle, like I promised" Pitch continued but then made a blade out of the black sand "Just as long as you maintain your side of the bargain" Pitch pressed the sanded blade onto Hans' throat, Riley disintegrated the blade by burning it down with her power, "He will" Riley hissed at Pitch. Pitch smirked in mockery, "be prepared, I will speak to Elsa soon" "Why are you giving her so much time?" Hans interrupted Pitch, "Patience is key" Pitch hissed and disappeared into the darkness. Hans and Riley relaxed once Pitch disappeared "You have to keep your cool Hans" Riley said while expectioning his neck for any cuts. "He has dragged this for far too long," he replied pushing her off, "He knows what he is doing" Riley added. They both started to walk away and Elsa and Zack followed them closely behind. "We can take them out" Zack whispered, "We won't have a better chance" Elsa whispered back contemplating on the idea, "Freeze their lower bodies and I will keep Riley from using her magic to unfreeze herself. We can take them back to the castle and get more intail before we attack Pitch's headquarters." Zack whispered, Elsa nodded and they quickly sprang to action.

Elsa stretched her hands out and froze Hans and Riley's feet and started to work her way up to their torso, "What the?!" Riley exclaimed in shock as she started to emanate heat to melt the ice off her body, Zack quickly intervened and started to control Riley's heat, he lowered her heat to normal temperature levels, "Elsa!" Hans exclaimed in anger as the ice completely covered his body up to his neck, "Get us out!" Hans yelled "I... I can't" Riley stuttered in shock and anger "What do you mean you can't?!" Hans scolded. Once both were completely immobilized by the ice Elsa and Zack approached out of the darkness, "How did you…" Riley exclaimed but was interrupted by Zack "What the fuck Riley?!" Everyone turned to look at Zack in surprise "Wait you know her?" Elsa questioned, "Who are you?" Riley asked confused, she did not recognize the stranger, "Zackary of the South Clan" Zack furiously approached Riley and Riley's eyes lit in understanding "So it's true…" Riley said "The son of Rodrick survived" she chuckled "I'm sorry we did not meet in more pleasant circumstances" Riley smirked. Zack nodded in disapproval "What a disgrace you turned out to be" Zack said roughly holding Riley's face in his hand, she pulled her face away, and spit towards Zack. Zack sighed and cleaned the spit off his face. "Come on, let's take them to the castle" Zack said.

The trip back to the castle was silent, Elsa was concentrating on keeping the ice frozen, immobilizing Hans and Riley, and in the many questions she had for Zack. Zack was filled with so many questions and doubts about the whole situation. Once they got to the castle Zack ordered the guards around. "Take Hans, and confine him to a cell. Make sure he is watched by two guards constantly." The soldiers nodded, Elsa unfroze Hans and the soldiers disarmed him and cuffed him. "If he escapes I will have each one of your heads" Zack added, the soldiers gulped in terror and nodded. They took him away. "How are we going to restraint Riley?" Elsa questioned, "In a tub" Zack said "You can unfreeze her, I will keep her under control" he added, "are you sure?" Elsa questioned, Zack just nodded and Elsa complied. Zack cuffed Riley and pulled her through the castle into a guest room into the bathroom "fill the tub with water" Zack said, Elsa complied and the tub was soon filled with cold water. "Now create a bubble of ice around her head" Elsa slowly created a bubble of ice that surrounded her whole head, it was like a helmet, "make sure it has no holes" he added, Elsa nodded and finished the bubble. He then took Riley and submerged her in the water "You'll pay for this" Riley mumbled under the water but Zack paid her no attention. "Seal the top of the water with ice and immobilize her body again" Zack said, Elsa did as she was told without hesitation. "Will she be alright?" Elsa asked as she finished sealing her off, "Yes, this will keep her from using her powers" Zack said as he walked towards the hall and called on to a soldier "Bring two guards here, I need them stationed." "Yes sir!" the guard said as he rushed to get the soldiers. He went back and sat on the floor with Elsa, "We'll wait until the soldiers get here" Zack said with a sigh, Elsa nodded but kept silent. "Our people were divided by clans, the Northern, Eastern, Southern, and Western clans. For many years the clans were at war with each other each defending their corresponding countries' interests. But the head of each clan decided it was time to unite the clans and stop the war led by other people's interests. The biggest clans were the North and South, they were supposed to be the first to unite. Riley was the second daughter of the Northern Clan's head, she was also the weakest. Her father thought it fit for her to marry the Southern Clan's head son in order to give her purpose and unite the clans. I was that son…" Elsa held her hand down to Zack's knee and interrupted him, "You were engaged to Riley?!" "Yes, it was my duty as the next head to pursue what was best for the clan. We never fulfilled that engagement though" he assured as he held Elsa's hand and smiled, but sighed and continued with the story "It was the day our engagement would be finalized that the attack happened. It was a huge event so all the clans were gathered there." he paused and stared at the tub where Riley was submerged "My father ordered my mother to run and hide, my mother and I ran away as fast as we could. We encountered a few battles but as the son of the head I was powerful enough to defend me and my mom from a few sanded figures. My mom and I kept running…" he paused again "We tried to stay hidden and lived in the woods for a few years, that's when I met the trolls and they encouraged us to move to Arandelle, and the elder told me about you, and your powers… that's when I joined the army and worked hard to be at the level needed to be near you" he sighed "but when I was finally able to meet you face to face… I did not have the courage to tell you the truth" he said. Elsa nodded with a smile, "Well now we have to understand how Riley, Hans and Pitch fit together" Elsa contemplated, "we should interrogate Hans, we'll let Riley cool down before we interrogate her", Zack nodded. The soldiers entered the room taking Zack and Elsa's place. They both headed towards Hans' cell.

Hans was standing up looking through the closed window, "Quite ironic huh?" Elsa said as she stood outside the cell, Hans turned around and smirked "Aww have you been thinking about this moment?" Hans replied mockingly, "To be honest, yes, the moment where I get to see you rot in this cell." Hans laughed loudly "Enjoy it, it won't last long," he replied without fading his smirk. "You've got some explaining to do" Elsa replied as she created a sword of ice and elongated it enough to reach his neck, "No need to threat, I will gladly boast of my success" Hans said as he moved the tip of the sword off his neck. He cleared his throat and sat on the rock bed, "It all started thanks to you Elsa" Hans pronounced Elsa's name with disgust but continued "The fear the kingdom felt when we all discovered your powers was so powerful that it attracted Pitch to Arandelle. But the fear from the entire kingdom could not compare to yours, oh he delighted on your fear." Hans said as he licked his lips imagining how delicious it might have tasted, "Your fear strengthened him twice as fast. But then we know how that story ended." Hans said with a roll of his eyes "I was sent to the Northern Isles where I was incarcerated, in the meantime Pitch was collecting power from other sources" Hans said as he waved his hand dismissively, "But he needs more power to defeat some old enemies of his" "The Guardians" Zack interrupted, Hans turned to see him in surprise "How did…" "They came to pay us a visit" Elsa said, Hans covered his emotions but Elsa saw a glimpse of worry, "Yes well, they won't be much help, not with all the power Pitch has accumulated" "Ok I get it but what does that have to do with you?" Elsa questioned, "Pitch wants the whole world to fear him and he can't have the guardians spoiling his plans, he just needs the fear of a few hundred people to gather enough fear to beat the guardians, once the guardians are out of the picture, he can rule the world. That's where you and I come in Elsa" He stared at Elsa and smirked "He told me he had offered you the position but I knew you would never accept. He will give me your throne in exchange for keeping the kingdom in constant fear" He stood up fast and ran towards Elsa and held on to the cell bars and hissed "I will enjoy getting rid of you" Elsa backed away slowly and Zack heated the bar cells, Hans winced and pulled his hand off "Now explain how Riley fits into all of this" Zack said, "So you're one of them" Hans said examining Zack while trying to cool his burned hands "Pitch met her when she was fearful, something about an arranged marriage, she didn't want that so she offered her people in exchange for her freedom" Hans said with a shrug "Don't know much after that, Riley got recluded before me, she helped with my escape. I'm sure she won't take long this time either" he said calmly, "I know my people's way, I know how to keep Riley from using her powers." Zack said, Hans shrugged "regardless, Pitch will come soon and the tables will turn" Elsa smiled "Yes they will" and both Zack and Elsa left the cellroom. "Should we question Riley?" Elsa asked, "No, we have enough information. We can inform the rest now." Elsa nodded.

Elsa ran towards Anna's room and burst open the door, Anna and Kristoff bolted up in horror and Elsa quickly shushed them "It's me! It's me!" Elsa whispered loudly "Jesus Elsa! What the hell?!" Anna cursed as she got out of bed and approached Elsa, Kristoff followed right behind. "Change of plans, I need you to gather everyone and meet me at my study room" Elsa said as she walked out and headed towards Jack's room. Anna and Kristoff ran off to inform the rest. Elsa knocked on Jack's door and whispered "Jack…?" Jack commanded the wind to open the door as he stood up from his bed "Elsa?" he said as he realized she was there, he quickly ran up to her "Is everything ok?" he questioned as he hugged her tightly "there was a change of plans" Elsa said as she hugged Jack back, "What happened?" he said as he pulled her off the embrace holding on to her shoulders and staring at her with concern, "Come, I'll explain everything," she said as she guided Jack towards the study room.

Elsa and Zack were behind the table with the map waiting for everyone, finally Tooth came in "I'm so sorry, I couldn't sleep so I went out to help collect some teeth, and…" "Tooth" Jack interrupted her and gave her a glance to shut up "Oh right! Sorry" She smiled innocently and joined the rest around the table. "As Jack probably already explained, we found the location of the source of fear" Elsa said as she pointed the waterfall on the map, "my people weren't killed as we originally thought… they were imprisoned" Zack said and everyone nodded understandingly "He has been feeding off their fear to gather enough strength, but while we were camping we saw Pitch's black figures fly in the sky and we followed them" Elsa continued "That's where we encountered two more people involved in Pitch's plan" Elsa sighed and held Anna's hand "Hans is here" Anna gasped "but how?!" "Pitch wants to gather enough fear to defeat the guardians" Zack said as he looked at all the guardians "once the guardians are defeated he can control the world," he said, Jack interrupted "How do you know all this?" "We captured Hans and Riley, Hans told us Pitch's plan, he is convinced we're going to lose" Elsa said "Who is Riley?" Santa asked, "She was…" Elsa struggled, Zack finished for her "my fiance" Anna gasped "you have a fiance?!" she said requesting an explanation in her tone of voice. "To unite the clans I was placed on an arranged marriage with Riley. According to Hans this is what made her reach a deal with Pitch", "Her people for freedom" Elsa finished. "Pitch knew I'd resist him, so Hans would have been replacing me as the ruler of Arandelle, as long as he kept the people of Arandelle fearful Pitch would allow Hans to rule" "That much fear would be too powerful for us to defeat" Santa contemplated. "But now we have all the pieces of the puzzle and we can fight Pitch" Elsa encouraged, "That's right" Jack gave his support by holding Elsa's hand. Elsa kindly smiled and turned to Zack, "Zack strategy plan" Zack nodded "We've got the benefit of surprise. Pitch does not know you are all here, and my people's fear is barely enough to defeat Elsa and I. Pitch should be here in the next few days, we will prepare the army to attack him when he steps foot in the castle. While we are attacking him, the guardians will go to the waterfall and free my people. They will be weak from heat deprivation, you will need to create various fire pits to grant them enough heat to restore their strength. Your job will be to make them not fear Pitch. This will weaken Pitch and we should be able to defeat him." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Perfect, the preparations start tomorrow." Elsa concluded the meeting. Everyone started to head back to their rooms but Elsa and Zack stayed behind, Jack pretended to walk away but stayed outside the room listening in on the conversation. "Zack what do we do with Riley?" Elsa asked, "We need to keep her subdued until my people are freed. They will take care of her" Zack stated. "When we free your people, where will they live?" Elsa asked, "Our place was always in the skies, we will be fine" Zack said confidently "Wait… does this mean you will go back to the North with your clan?" Elsa asked concerned, Zack placed his hands on Elsa's cheeks "I will stay wherever I think home is" Elsa blushed at this and sighed, "We need to rest" she said softly, Zack smirked "Did I not let you rest at camp?" he said sarcastically and Elsa laughed as she playfully punched his arm. "You know you didn't…" she said as she opened the door to leave and noticed Jack waiting outside and quickly finished the sentence "with your loud snores!" Zack looked at her confused and followed her gaze, he sighed as he saw Jack was there. "Good night Elsa" he coldly said and left them alone.

Elsa walked towards Jack "You didn't need to wait for me" she said smiling, "I wanted to make sure you were ok" he said while placing his arms over her shoulders. Even though Jack emanated cold, it was inviting and it felt like home, she couldn't help but get closer. His smell was also inviting, and as she compared the feelings she had for Jack and Zack, Jack interrupted "Do I get to spend the rest of the night with you?" he playfully said as he opened the door to her room, Elsa blushed at the idea, "You can stay for a bit, not for the rest of the night though" she said smiling. Jack blushed clearly coloring his white skin, he did not expect to be invited into the room with her alone. He hid the nerves and acted cool, he confidently walked in and looked around "I miss your old room," he said, Elsa sat on the bed "The room upgrade came with the promotion" she said between giggles. Jack sat on the opposite side of the bed "You drove me crazy" he said laying down on the bed "What do you mean?" Elsa replied as she laid down staring at Jack, Jack turned to face her "I wanted to hold you every time I came to visit you," he said as he pulled her into a hug, her head was now laying on Jack's chest. Elsa's heartbeat quickened and she blushed. Jack continued talking "I'm glad the moon granted me this position, I can understand you more," he said as he lifted caressed Elsa's head and playing with her hair. Elsa started to doze off, she was so comfortable in his arms and she couldn't help but feel at home as she fell asleep. A few minutes after he did as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa woke up to the sunshine hitting her face, she squinted and turned around to avoid the sunshine. As she turned she realized she wasn't alone, next to her was Jack in deep slumber. "Jack?" she whispered _I must be dreaming_ she thought and smiled closing her eyes. She took a deep breath trying to go back to sleep, she then felt an arm around her "good morning Elsa" Jack whispered as he kissed her forehead. She smiled, and then she caught on to reality. She pushed him off so hard he fell off the bed "JACK!" she said as she blushed realizing Jack had stayed the night in her bed. "OUCH!" Jack yelled as he fell to the ground, "What? How?" Elsa stuttered and could not get her words together, Jack stood up as he massaged his butt "We both fell asleep" he said squinting trying to get used to the sunshine brightly illuminating her room. Elsa blushed and placed her hands on her face in embarrassment. Elsa's door bursted open and Zack came in "Elsa are you o…" as he searched the room it landed on Jack, who was barely waking up. Zack quickly put the whole scenario together and straightened himself, he placed his sword back into its belt turning to face Elsa. Elsa stared blankly at Zack "I...It's not what you…" Zack held a hand to stop her from speaking "Its none of my business" he mumbled and left the room. Elsa stood motionless as Zack closed the door behind him. Elsa groaned and laid back in bed placing a pillow over her head and yelling on it. Jack jumped back in bed and on top of her, Elsa felt his weight over her and lowered the pillow off her face where only her eyes were peaking through. She turned red when she realized Jack was sitting on her "What do you see in him?" Jack asked curiously, Elsa blushed even more, "Come on! What does he have that I don't?!" "Jack I'm…" Elsa mumbled under the pillow, "Trying to figure things out, yes I know, but we have history Elsa!" Jack said as he pulled the pillow completely off her and pinned her hands down "Jack what are you…" Jack closed the distance between them. His face was so close to hers and she paralized, she could feel his breath on her. She turned her head away from Jack and slowly slipped her hands off Jack's "I need to concentrate on the task at hand" she softly said. Jack sighed and got off the bed, he left the room and shut the door. As he walked outside the door Jack notice Zack was resting on the wall listening in on the conversation, Jack huffed annoyed "I will get her back" Jack muttered as he turned to walk towards his bedroom. "So nothing happened?" Zack asked softly, Jack did not give Zack the satisfaction of answering and slammed his door shut once inside. Zack smiled and stood there waiting for Elsa to come out.

Elsa hurried outside a few minutes after Jack slammed the door, looked around and got startled by Zack "Ah!" she yelped and Zack chuckled "didn't mean to scare you," he said smiling. Elsa looked confused at him "I thought you were mad" Elsa softly said, Zack smiled "no, I know what we have is strong" he said approaching and kissing her forehead "you'll have to do better to forget about me than that" he winked. Elsa stood there with her mouth half opened when she started to giggle "You're too much!" Elsa said playfully punching his arm. They both walked away towards the training grounds.

Jack took a leap out of his balcony and flew off. He went to visit Elsa's old room. He tapped on the window making sure no one was using it. He walked in and noticed the dust that had settled. By the looks of it, the room had been untouched for a long time. But in the middle of the dusty room on the tea table Jack and Elsa used to sit was a box that was dust free. He approached it and opened it, in it he found all of the letters he sent Elsa. _Does this mean she kept reading my letters even after she stopped using the room? _Jack thought as he saw through them, he smiled kindly remembering his words imprinted in the paper and sighed. He then noticed a pink envelope _I don't remember giving Elsa this_ he thought as he picked it up. He opened it and noticed it was a letter from Elsa:

_My dearest Jack,_

_Today is the first anniversary of your death. I'm still mourning your loss, it's still hard to sleep at night. My mind keeps repeating our memories and I tear up nonstop. The moment you discovered my powers and did not stop loving me, the endless games we played, the time you first snuck into my room, the constant visits, and the final moment I saw you. Your kiss is the moment I will always treasure. Your soft lips… you showed me that loving me is possible and I want to honor your memory. I promise you my sweet Jack, I will conquer my powers, my fear, and your loss. I will conquer and live my life. Jackson, you will forever be my first love._

_Sincerely,_

_Elsa_

Jack closed his eyes and shed a tear, he slowly placed the letter back inside and closed the box. He leaped out again and was on his way back to his room when he noticed Elsa walking alone in the garden. He landed softly in front of her and Elsa yelped "AH!" she exclaimed jumping backwards, Jack smiled and hugged her tightly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Elsa panted "What is it with you people appearing from nowhere?!" "Elsa I…" Zack interrupted "Elsa they're ready" he said from inside the castle, Elsa turned back to face Zack and nodded with a smile, she then turned to face Jack again "Yes?" "Oh… it can wait, who's ready?" "The army to be placed into their corresponding bases" Elsa explained walking towards Zack with Jack following her. "That's great news! You have a battle plan ready?" "Yes now all we need to do is wait for Pitch to come" Zack answered for Elsa, Jack frowned at Zack but kept directing to Elsa "Do we know how long that will take?" "We're hoping soon for Zack's people's sake" Elsa answered Jack nodded. They walked all over the castle analyzing everyone's posts.

Night came and everyone went to their quarters to rest. But Elsa could not sleep and decided to put on a robe and walk out onto her balcony. The chilly air graced Elsa's face as she breathed in deeply. She hopped on the fence of the balcony and sat there with her feet hanging off. She closed her eyes and let her whole body absorb the cold air. She sighed loudly and heard the click of a door, she quickly turned to the source and saw Jack come out, she smiled. He walked out and startled himself when he saw her. They both smiled and he instructed the wind to place him next to Elsa. "Couldn't sleep?" Elsa asked Jack while staring out in the open "Nope, you?" "Nope" she responded smiling still not facing Jack. Elsa turned to him "Oh, what did you want to tell me earlier?" she asked smiling, Jack cleared his throat "I went into your room… your old one, just for nostalgia." Elsa nodded slowly and smiled kindly as she kept her sight on the kingdom. "So you noticed?" she asked softly "that the room hadn't been used? yeah…" Elsa smiled and her eyes widened as she turned back at him "Lets go!" she said, Jack noticed a glimpse of sparkle in her eyes. He floated out of the balcony and extended his hand "Queen Elsa?" he winked, Elsa giggled and placed her hand on his hand "Mr. Frost" she said as she jumped off the balcony into Jack's arms. They flew together to the room.

Zack was doing his nightly patrol throughout the whole castle when he saw a shadow past by his peripheral. He noticed it right away and ran behind it, he followed it straight to the gardens where Pitch was waiting petting his dark sand horse, "Zack" he said faking being shocked to see him, Zack drew his sword instantly "Pitch, what do you want?" he said while pointing his sword at him. Pitch chucked "oh no don't worry I'm not here to attack, in fact I'm here as your friend" he said with an evil smirk "I have no time for your games Pitch" he said as he pushed his sword towards Pitch but he dodged it with a fast movement. Pitch sighed "You're no fun, fine, do you know where Elsa is?" he said, again with the same evil smirk. Zack once again tried to launch forward at him while exclaiming, "What did you do to her?!" he frantically asked. Pitch disarmed Zack with a few movements from the hands instructing the black sand. "I will show you" he said as he lifted both of them in a cloud of black sand towards Elsa.

Elsa and Jack landed slowly inside the room, the wind blew a bit of the dust around which made Elsa cough slightly. She turned on the lights and looked around the room touching the edges of the bed, the table, and the box. "Did you open the box?" Elsa asked softly as she stared at it, "I was curious" Jack answered with a smile, Elsa smiled back. "I have an idea!" Jack said as he flew out of the window, "What are you…" Elsa was about to say when she saw Jack knock on the window. She knew exactly what he was doing and she smiled. She opened the door "Elsa!" Jack said as he pretended to climb into the room "Jack what are you doing?", Jack hugged Elsa and continued "Aw Elsa! I've missed you!" he said as he let her go and stroked her face "What are you…" Elsa tried again but was again interrupted "I've got so much to tell you!" Jack dramatically explained as he waved his arms around. "Jack I…" she tried when Jack turned and looked at her with expectant eyes, she sighed and smiled "Jack I'm so glad you're here! I've got so much to tell you as well!" she explained just as dramatically she sat down at the table "but mine is about the progress I've had in my powers. Yours must be about adventures! Please, do tell" she said smiling expectantly at Jack while resting her head on her hand. Jack smiled and sat in front of Elsa "Well! School over there is such a waste of time! They're so behind in their studies that I think I learn more by skipping class!" he said smiling, Elsa laughed "You? Studious? Who would have thought!" Elsa said mockingly, Jack laughed "I have to try to be as smart as possible so I can be worthy" he said smiling kindly "Worthy?" Elsa asked "of you" Jack said as he grabbed her hands, Elsa blushed and looked down, Jack continued "but of course, if you rather marry someone else, I have tons of other girls crushing on me on the daily" he said with a smirk, Elsa laughed so loud and punched his arm playfully as she rolled her eyes. "I'm playing" Jack stood up, "but I did learn something new" he continued as he reached out his hand towards Elsa "What did you learn?" Elsa asked as she grabbed Jack's hand and stood up. "How to dance" he said confidently as he pulled Elsa towards him. He held Elsa's hand and placed it on his shoulder while he held the other one and then placed his hand on her waist. Elsa giggled "there's no music, silly," she said, "No worries" Jack said as he started humming a slow ballad and moved with the beat. Elsa laughed and she followed Jack's lead.

Pitch and Zack were floating right outside the window leading to Elsa's old room "You see friend? I'm not here to fight you, but help you" Pitch said as he let Zack stare into the room. Jack and Elsa were dancing slowly, blushing, laughing, and slowly they leaned in and kissed. Zack's body burned with anger, "tsk tsk tsk" Pitch continued to taunt him "Did you really think she would choose one of your kind?" Zack looked away from the window "Bring me down" he said in a low mad town. "As you wish friend" Pitch said as he lowered both of them down. "I can be an ally you can trust Zack" he said softly, Zack turned to glare at him with hate "hey, no pressure friend" he said smirking "tell Elsa that I will be coming for her decision tomorrow… and yours" he said as he disappeared in the dark. Zack blasted a big ball of fire on the place where Pitch was a second ago and he growled.

Jack returned Elsa to her room and kissed her good night. After the excitement of the kiss he couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to go for a nocturnal flight. He flew all over Arandelle and landed on a tree in the edge of the forest. "My friend what a surprise" Pitch's voice echoes in the area, Jack became alert and started to look for Pitch "Show yourself you coward!" he exclaimed, pitch's laughter kept echoing around Jack, "I'm not fearful anymore Pitch! I'll defeat you once more!" "Are you not afraid of losing Elsa?" Pitch echoed, "You won't get close to her!" "Oh no… not me…" the echo started to focus on one spot and Jack followed it, Pitch showed himself to Jack "but Zack…" Pitch smirked "Oh he shows so much promise" Pitch said, hunger showing through his eyes. Jack became pale as he heard Zack's name and Pitch took advantage of that glimpse of fear in him and fed from it, making Jack a bit weak. Pitch then launched his attacks towards Jack. Jack fought back strongly but Pitch kept talking while he launched his attacks "You might not know this but not only can I detect fear, but any other feelings… sorrow, joy…. Love… oh and boy do they really have feelings for eachother" his words stabbed Jack and fear grew in him, making him weaker against Pitch's attacks. "Zack is already in love with Elsa, I was able to feel it, and Elsa? She was very close…" Jack's fear was uncontrollable and Pitch wickedly smiled as his sand consumed Jack "All she needs is a little push" he said and laughed wickedly as Jack's attacks were no longer strong enough.

After Zack had fully fumed all of his anger he walked towards Elsa's room and softly knocked. Elsa was still awake daydreaming about what had just happened. She heard the knock and hurried to open thinking it was Jack. She opened with a wide smile and unconsciously frowned when she saw Zack. Zack noticed this and his body heated knowing who she was expecting "Zack is something wrong?" she asked worried, Zack was drained of all emotions and answered in a neutered manner "Pitch will be here tomorrow for our response", Elsa was now worried "what? How do you know? Did he visit you?" "Yes" "Ok, well we're ready, the sooner the better" she replied and smiled kindly at Zack. Zack kept avoiding her gaze and she worried at this "did he say anything else?" "Nothing else… good night Elsa" he said and walked away. Elsa stood flabbergasted. _Was he mad at me? I thought he didn't care about earlier today… OH MY GOSH! Did he see me with Jack just now?! No… he couldn't have… there's no way… _Elsa thought as she walked back inside her room. She laid down and slowly fell asleep.

She woke up extra early to speak with the guardians about the plan of attack now that she knew Pitch would be coming back. She first visited Jack but when she knocked, no one answered. "Jack?" she asked as she opened the door slightly. The bed was made and she looked around the room. _He must have woken up early as well. _She thought as she walked out the room right when Zack was rounding the corner. He looked at her and stopped "Good morning Zack!" Elsa said cheerfully, Zack nodded "The guardians are waiting in the conference room, Jack is the only one missing." he said as he looked around for him from the hall. "He's not here… I thought he was already in the conference room." Elsa said as she walked towards him, "Go to the conference room and speak to the guardians. I'll keep looking for Jack" Zack said as he walked past Elsa. Elsa held on to his arm softly right when he was passing next to her "Zack, is something wrong?" she asked, "just focused on the attack at the moment. Please, go meet with the guardians" he said as he pulled away. Elsa sighed and walked towards the conference room. Everyone was waiting inside chit chatting worriedly about the plan. "Good morning" Elsa said as she walked in, the chit chat stopped and everyone responded back a greeting. "Pitch visited last night and told Zack he will be expecting an answer today. When he shows up my army is prepared to start the attack and will distract Pitch while all of you escape and find Zack's people. His people have been deprived of their powers for a very long time, before they are ready to help us fight Pitch they will need to heat up. Zack has instructed us to create pits of fire around and near their location. Once out they will draw the power of the fire and of any surrounding heat. This may take a while, so we will try our best to keep him occupied here before he starts getting suspicious. You will need to explain the situation to Zack's people and make sure they understand to stop fearing. Once they stop fearing, Pitch will grow weak. This will allow Jack and I to contain him." Elsa continued with more details about the attack.

Zack was walking around the castle annoyed _that bastard has the nerve to make me look for him. Once this is all over I will give him a piece of my mind. _He thought angrily when Pitch appeared "tsk tsk tsk jealousy? Anger?" he said and sniffed deeply "oh and… fear" he said wickedly "so… delicious" he said as he slowly approached Zack. Zack brought his sword out quickly and lit it with fire "get closer… I dare you" Zack growled, Pitch smiled and backed away with his hand on the air "oh don't worry, I told you, I'm your friend" Zack drew his sword down and mockingly grinned "friend? Doubtful" "Oh but I can prove it… you see, I know something you don't" "Oh yeah?" "You see, I have the power to not only know when someone fears, oh no, I know every single emotion a person is feeling… for example, I know you're deeply hurt by Elsa because you've fallen in love with her" Pitch said as he maneuvered his hands to make the sand depict a heartbroken figure looking at what depicted to be a lover with someone else. "But… I can also depict that Elsa is just as close to falling in love… all she needs is a little… push" he said as he pushed the lover's figurine towards the other. "And to show that this is truly an honest act of friendship I ask nothing back in return…" Pitch said as he laughed and disappeared. Zack realized where Pitch was headed next and ran towards the conference room.

Elsa had finished the conference and was now chit chatting about Jack's whereabouts with the rest of the guardians. "Queen Elsa…" Pitch's voice echoed in the room. Everyone turned around and looked around. Pitch then appeared in the far end of the conference room "and… guardians" he said with disgust. "I am offended that you would look for help with these pathetic fairy tales" "these pathetic fairy tales defeated you once and will again" Bunnymund stated fearlessly, Pitch smiled "I've grown too strong for you… to prove it…" Pitch said as he moved aside revealing Jack's unconscious body in the room. "Jack!" everyone exclaimed and Elsa ran to his body. "You…you…" Elsa stuttered "killed him?" Pitch said wickedly and then laughed harshly "no, no… I've placed a small grain of my sand into his brain…" Elsa held him in her arms as she tried to wake him up. "Don't waste your time sweety… he is in a coma until I command the sand to leave his body" Elsa looked up at him with anger and tears in her eyes. The door slammed open and Zack came in rushing "Elsa!" he exclaimed, then stopped to see the scenario. He turned to Pitch confused, "Ah! Perfect!" Pitch said as he moved away from Elsa and Jack towards the middle of the room. "Believe it or not Elsa… I'm not your enemy… in fact I'm doing you a favor" Pitch said while he looked around the room soaking in the fear from everyone present "How the fuck is this doing me a favor?!" Elsa exclaimed "tsk tsk tsk language queen" Pitch said smiling. "Not a lot of people know this but… fear is not the only emotion I can feel. Love is one of them… and I can tell you have this particular disgusting emotion for both Zack and Jack" he said, Elsa stood motionless looking back and forth between Pitch and Zack while holding Jack's body. "I decided to play cupid today" Pitch said smiling "All you needed is a little push to fully fall in love with my dear friend Zack here" he said as he placed his hands over Zack's shoulder, Zack pushed him off and drew his sword out "I'm not your friend" he whispered harshly. Pitch smiled "I will awake Jack once you have married Zack" Pitch exclaimed. The whole room gasped "why?!" Elsa exclaimed now standing up in anger "oh Elsa, I'm doing you a favor! You need a strong man to be by your side once you've decided to ally with me! And Zack is much stronger than Jack. Both of you together ruling the kingdom under my supervision… well what a great…" Pitch was interrupted "pile of bullshit" Elsa growled. Pitch chuckled "whatever you wish to call it… you have 3 days to make this wedding happen." he said and Elsa created crystals of ice and started to launch them at Pitch, he dodged them without hesitation. Zack aided Elsa and attacked him from the other side but Pitch created a wall of black sand and pushed both Zack and Elsa away "DON'T MISTAKE MY KINDNESS QUEEN ELSA" he now yelled angrily "I can kill Jack in just an instant! Do not dare raise your sword or your ice against me or he dies" Pitch exclaimed madly. "3 DAYS ELSA" he said as he started to disappear "I will see you then" he exclaimed. Pitch disappeared but left Jack's body behind. Sandman hurried to Jack's side and started to look through Jack's conscious and confirmed Pitch's statements. He signaled he was unable to control Pitch's dark sand and would need more time to study him. "Well you'll have 3 days" Elsa said as she called out for the maids "Take Mr. Frost to his room" she instructed angrily as she walked away from the room "and be careful!" she yelled from outside. "Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she was about to run after her but Kristoff held her off "give her a moment" he whispered and Anna sadly nodded.

Zack ran behind Elsa "Elsa!" he exclaimed. Elsa stopped and turned to him "You!" she exlaimed angrily as she approached him in a menacing manner. Zack realized Elsa blamed him for this and slowly backed away "I had nothing to do with this" he said calmly, Elsa used her powers to create push Zack back on the wall and a pointed icicle grew towards his neck "Was this your plan all along? Were you working with Pitch this whole time?!" she exclaimed angrily. Zack noticed Elsa was too angry to control herself and he used his power to melt down the ice that was holding him against the wall and blasted the icicle with his power. "I swear to you Elsa! I had nothing to do with this!" he said as he kept blasting off all of Elsa's attacks. She kept attacking with icicles. They both fought for a long time and Elsa just collapsed on the floor and started crying. "Elsa…" Zack softly said as he ran towards her and hugged her, she pushed him off weakly "Get off me! This is all you!" she exclaimed madly, Zack forcefully held Elsa down disabling her to push him off. "Elsa you know me better than this… you know I would never do something despicable to get my way…" he exclaimed to her while tears started to swell up "I… I love you Elsa! I would never hurt you in any way!" he said as he forcefully brought her to an embrace. Those words froze Elsa and she let her guard down "I… I'm sorry" she sobbed on Zack's shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

After a sleepless night Elsa walked drowsily towards Jack's room where she knew Sandman was studying Jack's condition. "Good morning Sandman, any luck?" Elsa asked, Sandman created symbols and images above his head that Bunnymund translated "No luck, unfortunately my sand is not strong enough to push off this peck of sand off Jack's conscience." Elsa sighed and sat down next to Jack as she caressed Jack's hair. Sandman started symbolizing again and Bunnymund translated "But if Pitch loses his strength Sandman will be able to push the peck off." Elsa seemed to be thinking about this and then her face lit up. "I got it!" she exclaimed with a smile returning to her face, "Conference room now!" She ran down through the halls calling the guardians, everyone hurried behind her and entered the conference room. "Pitch wants a wedding? We'll give him a wedding!" she exclaimed and everyone looked perplexed. "Our battle plan will continue, but instead of distracting Pitch with battle, we'll use the wedding!" "Won't he grow suspicious when he doesn't see us there?" Santa asked, "No! We'll plan it all out, a day before the wedding I will order my guards to escort you out of my kingdom, it will be a huge scandal. I'll tell Pitch I decided allying with him would be my safest choice for the kingdom. If you couldn't help Jack, you obviously wouldn't be able to go against him" Elsa said determined "Geez, what a vote of confidence" Bunnymund huffed. "It's all to keep him from becoming suspicious of my real intentions! The day of the wedding you will go and save Zack's people as planned. Sandman will be the only one to stay behind, I will hide him within the castle so when Pitch grows weak enough Sandman will be able to extract the black sand out of Jack's conscience." Everyone nodded in agreement "This might work…" Zack said softly and Elsa exclaimed "It must work, it's our only way out of this mess." Anna squealed and everyone turned surprised to see her "There's gonna be another wedding!" she exclaimed happily, and Elsa smiled "Let's plan this wedding out people!" she exclaimed clapping her hands and dismissing everyone. Zack stayed behind and approached Elsa "Are you sure this is what you want?" Zack asked softly, "as a queen I don't usually act on what I want but on my people's needs" she replied, Zack saddened _this is not a real wedding, she is only doing this to save HIM _Zack thought. Elsa turned and held his face in her hands softly "but… I'm glad the person I have to marry is you" she said with a kind smile, but her eyes were full of sadness. Zack noticed but chose to ignore her hidden sadness and focus on her fake smile.

Elsa and Anna had just finished printing the invitations and Elsa instructed the guards to share the invitations with the people in the kingdom. Elsa requested Olaf to be the officiant at the wedding, she chose Anna as her bridesmaid, and she chose the decorations for the wedding with Zack. By the end of the day most of the plans had been made.

They all sat at the dining table, except for Zack who was out paroling, at the end of a busy planning day. "We need to know what Pitch's plan is behind this" Tooth said throughout the dining table, "maybe he just ships them that much" Anna said between munches of food and giggled. Elsa rolled her eyes "no Tooth is right, what could be Pitch's plan behind this?", they all thought about it. "What if he plans to attack everyone at your wedding to inflict fear and grow stronger?" Kristoff said, "it could be…" Bunnymund said, "no… if he wanted to do that he wouldn't need them all in one place, he could spread his sand throughout the kingdom with the strength he has gathered now" Tooth said. "What if he plans to kill Elsa in front of everyone?!" Anna exclaimed fearfully, "No, he needs constant fear not momentary fear, that's why he needs a ruler to inflict this constant fear on the people" Santa said. Before anyone could pitch in another evil plan Zack entered the room, "Elsa! You invited the whole kingdom to our wedding?!" Zack exclaimed alarmed, Elsa looked at him confused "Of course I did, it has to be believable and must keep Pitch occupied. What did you expect?" Elsa said sternly "Elsa! You can't have a public wedding with me!" Zack exclaimed as he approached Elsa, "Why not?" Elsa asked. Zack sighed "Matrimony for dragons must be consumed through fire, in other words, I need to place a fireball within your body as a symbol of unity and the other way around, you will need to place a crystal of ice within my heart" he said, "but that would freeze you, just like it did with Anna" Elsa replied alarmed "It won't because my magical fire would melt the ice before it took that affect. Your ice will set my fire off before it disintegrates you" "wait it could disintegrate my sister?!" Anna exclaimed now standing up as a defense reflex. "No… ugh… you're missing the bigger picture here, you will be exposing my powers to the kingdom!" "So?" Bunnymund asked, Elsa thoughtfully assembled this predicament "they would become fearful… just like they did when I introduced my powers…" she said softly. "That's Pitch's ulterior motive!" Santa exclaimed. "Well what if you just skip that part of the ceremony?" Kristoff asked, "Then the marriage would not be real…" Elsa said and Zack finished her sentence "And Pitch knows this because of the information he has extracted from my people" "We need to figure out a way to make the people not fear Zack's power" Anna said, "What if we made a show!" Olaf added excitedly "Yes you're right!" Elsa said excitedly "he is?" everyone asked confused, "of course I am!" Olaf said "but… how am I right?" Olaf asked innocently. "People were not afraid of my power once they knew I could control it. We will both enter the altar with a presentation of our powers. My kingdom will believe it's all a show to represent the unity of fire and ice! We'll make that the theme of the party!" "I'm not following" Anna added, "yeah how is that gonna avoid people from fearing Zack?" Tooth wondered out loud. "People will be amazed and enraptured by the show, they'll think it's fake. They won't fear but be curious and in awe!" "That might just work!" Santa said, "In our vows we will explain that Zack's fire is his real power and that this unity will strengthen Arandelle! This will bring joy and courage to the people!" "Which might weaken Pitch with the combination of us liberating Zack's people!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

Once finished with the conversation and with the food everyone dispersed out of the room. Zack stood behind and waited for Elsa. "Elsa, I… I wanted to do something for you" Zack said softly, Elsa smiled kindly "What is it?" she asked, "close your eyes and give me your hand" Zack said smiling at her, "fine" she said and closed her eyes. Zack took Elsa's hands and guided her up the stairs and towards the balcony of the highest tower, "open your eyes" he whispered in her ear. Elsa smiled and opened her eyes, she gasped at the beautiful display. There was a round small table with two seats, the table was adorned with a beautiful cream cloth covered with rose petals. There were fireballs lighting the balcony and the view were the lights of the stars and the kingdom. "Oh my, Zack! This is beautiful!" she exclaimed walking towards the edge of the table, Zack pulled out the chair and guided Elsa to sit. He went back inside and promptly came back with two plates, "I specifically instructed the servers to exclude dessert tonight" he said with a wink as he placed the plate with a piece of chocolate cake "chocolate!" Elsa said excitedly. Zack sat on the other chair and placed his plate down, "please, try it" he said, Elsa smiled and placed a piece of cake in her mouth as she closed her eyes and moaned gleefully "delicious!" she said. Zack smiled and they both ate their cake. "Elsa I know this was not what you planned, but I want to make our wedding a bit more your choice" Zack said as he kneeled down and Elsa's heart stopped as she realized what he was about to do "Elsa… will you ma…" Elsa placed her hand on Zack's hands before he was able to open the little box containing the ring, "Please…" Elsa said with sadness now in her eyes "I… can't" she said, tears were now rolling from her eyes. Zack stood motionless and speechless _she… she's rejecting me… _"Zack… I can't accept this, our wedding… it… it's been Pitch's plan all along… not ours… I… I…" Zack stood up and turned to leave, he whispered loudly "you love him" he said emotionless and walked away. Elsa was left alone on the balcony and the fireballs extinguished, she was left in the dark and started crying.

Elsa made her way to her room, she opened her room and stared at her bed. She turned around and headed to Jack's room, she opened it slowly and she wished Jack would wake up. She layed next to him and placed her head on his chest, she fell asleep crying.

The next morning Elsa woke up extra early to start the wedding preparation, she sighed as she remembered last night's events. She made her way to the patio where she started with the decorations. _This oughta keep my mind off last night _she thought as she created an intricate design for the chairs and repeated the process over and over again, creating over 1,000 chairs. She then proceeded to creating the pulpit _hmmm I should use real flowers for the pulpit's decorations _she thought, but continued on to decorating a huge dome above the whole area and she created a chandelier dangling off the ceiling. "Good Morning" Zack said from behind startling Elsa, she turned around and smiled awkwardly "good morning" she responded, "the decorations are beautiful" he said as he looked around, "thanks" Elsa said as she contemplated her almost finished job. "Look, about last night…" Zack said "I understand, I want you to know that I want you to be happy, even if it is without me" he said looking at the ground in sadness, Elsa threw her arms around Zack and hugged him "I would never be happy without you! Can we please not let this ruin our friendship?" she asked, Zack hugged her tightly "I don't know… I guess we'll have to find out until all of this is over…" he said. Elsa backed away and smiled kindly, a sparkle of hope and happiness was hinted in her eyes and Zack could only smile at this. "Wow! Elsa you outdid yourself!" Anna exclaimed as she entered the wedding reception area, everyone was as astonished as her. "Sucks we'll miss the party" Bunnymund said as he looked around and whistled in amazement. Elsa laughed, "I needed something to distract me" she said but then became serious "are you lads ready to be escorted out of my kingdom?" she said sternly and then broke the stirn and winked, "Yes ma'am we are" Santa said crossing his arms "but you're making a mistake, Pitch is no ally" he added and winked back at Elsa. Elsa smiled quickly and then frowned, "Soldiers!" Zack ordered and a dozen soldiers came to Zack's command "Escort these people off Arandelle's grounds, per the Queen's commands" he said angrily to the soldiers. They soldiers nodded in agreement and took everyone, except Sandman who was hiding in Jack's room, off the palace and off the kingdom. Once Elsa sought to the expulsion of the guardians she returned to the castle with Zack and worked on their extravagant entrance.

The day was finally here, Anna woke Elsa up and helped her with all the details. She helped Elsa with the wedding dress their mom had worn in her wedding, "you look beautiful" Anna said as she contemplated Elsa in awe, Elsa blushed and she saw a glimpse of her mother in her and smiled. Anna then helped with the hair, and the makeup. The noon bell rang right on time, "it's time" Anna said softly, Elsa looked in the mirror one last time and softly said "if only this was real…", Anna held her hand tightly "we'll make it happen, don't worry" Anna said and flashed Elsa a supportive and confident smile.

Everyone had arrived and they were all waiting for the wedding to begin. Pitch was in the front seat with a wide evil grin. The orchestra started playing a beautiful celtic melody ( watch?v=XHwQ-nSU4iA min. 14:30-16:39) The best man, Kristoff, walked in riding Sphen, smiling and bringing everyone's attention to the entrance. As Kristoff dismantled Sphen and took his rightful place in the altar, the pathway between the two seating areas leading to the altar were suddenly lit with fire, the flames moving to the beat of the music. The crowd gasped and awed in wonder and curiosity, Pitch looked surprised and intrigued at the peculiar performance. Zack entered the room and he maneuvered his hands to create flame flowers from the grass that did not burn its surroundings, everyone wondered out loud how that could be possible. Then Zack created a flaming slithering dragon to twirl around him as he walked towards the altar. Everyone's attention was focused on him, but no one feared, they could not fear such a beautiful display, all they could do was appreciate it. Once on the altar Zack commanded the firing dragon to fly and spread its wings in front of him and dive towards his body, he consumed the fire and the red color of the flame extinguished within him. Everyone stood silent for a minute but then bursted into applause, even Pitch seemed amused and clapped slowly. The orchestra changed the melody for Elsa's entry ( watch?v=XHwQ-nSU4iA&t=1004s min 4:37:03) The fire that was lighting the pathway was quickly extinguished and created a thick fog over the guests, everyone gasped once more. As the fog disappeared ice crystals could be seen throughout the area floating around and above the guests, everyone stared at the closest crystal to them. The crystals then started to spiral around and from them beautiful ice flowers erupted. But a few crystals were left untouched the crystals then converged and created a beautiful tiara, the tiara floated towards Elsa's head, adorning the beautiful intricate vail she had on, everyone awed at her sight. She smiled kindly and started to walk slowly towards the altar. The flowers that had bursted from some of the crystals started to drop petals when Elsa was passing by. Her vail created intricate ice markings on the grass and everyone looked amazed at this display. Once on the altar everyone applauded once more. Zack smiled at Elsa and she blushed as he held her hand. Olaf started the ceremony.

Not too far away the guardians were entering the cave, "Jack would be quite helpful at splitting this waterfall" Bunnymund groaned as he walked through the waterfall. Santa and Bunnymund were soaked and walking towards the middle of the cave "Come on Bunnymund, we must hurry! We need to try and debilitate Pitch before Elsa and Zack fulfill their wedding." Santa said as he started to run towards the middle. Outside Tooth was gathering wood with the help of her fairies who helped carry sticks to the pits, "good job! Let's try and create as many as possible!" she instructed. Bunnymund and Santa were walking aimlessly through the cave yelling hoping for someone to respond. They finally heard a soft groan. "They're close!" Bunnymund exclaimed and ran faster. "Who are you?!" a rusky male voice exclaimed loudly "we are here to save you!" Santa exclaimed as he opened his bag for something to destroy the cages, "nonsense no one knows we're here!" the same male voice proclaimed, "What are you looking for Santa? A baby doll is not gonna open the cages" Bunnymund huffed, Santa took out a crystal ball and threw it to the cage, the ball exploded and froze the cage, he then brought out a huge metal hammer and slammed it against the cage, the cage collapsed and the people gasped. "No, you're right Bunnymund a baby doll wouldn't do this" he said proudly, Bunnymund laughed "give me those balls, let me help you!" he said, and Santa gave him the balls. Bunnymund threw the balls to all of the cages and Santa smashed them all. One by one everyone became free. "Run out! You can jump off the waterfall, there are fire pits outside the cave to replenish your strength!" Santa growled as he smashed tirelessly. Everyone obliged and ran.

The people were slowly draining the heat off the firepits, Tooth started speaking loudly "Pitch feeds off your fear! You need to realize that you are free and will no longer suffer! You can stop fearing Pitch!" She exclaimed, everyone murmured around and the voice of Rodrick came through loud and clear "She is right! My people it is time we rejoice and seek vengance on this evil that has tormented us for years!" Everyone stood silent for a minute and cheered. Santa and Bunnymund nodded and Bunnymund created a hole portal back to the castle. Everyone started jumping in.

Elsa and Zack were listening nervously to Olaf speak. He then said "It is time for your vows", Elsa took in a deep breath and started speaking. Inside the castle Sandman was in constant alert for any sign of weakness in Pitch's sand inside Jack's mind. Suddenly he noticed it decreasing in size, Sandman got to work intently on getting rid of it. Zack carefully glimpsed at Pitch and noticed his demeanor had changed, he seemed confused and mad. Zack looked towards Elsa and mouthed "ready?" Elsa nodded as she continued speaking but before any of them could say "I do" they both launched to attack Pitch. The soldiers had already been informed of this and were instructed to take the citizens out of danger, and so they did. Pitch was surprised by the attack and he stood up as fast as he could but he was perplexed at the huge loss of power. "What have you…" Pitch tried to say as he fought as hard as he could. He was too distracted to notice the fear rising in the citizens. Elsa and and Zack worked together to drain as much of his power. As they were fighting him Elsa received a burning sensation in her shoulder she quickly turned to notice Riley and Hans rushing to them to attack, "we've got company!" she yelled at Zack as he turned slightly without seizing his attacks. "How did they get out?!" Zack yelled mad, "you thought I wouldn't notice them missing?" Pitch said with a smile, "Pitch drain the citizen's fear!" Riley yelled, Pitch nodded "Go inflict some more will you darling?" he replied and Riley nodded and headed towards the citizens. "I have to go protect them!" Elsa yelled back at Zack as she ran towards Riley. Hans stood in her way "now where do you think you're going?" Hans asked with a smirk, "You go Elsa! We'll take care of him!" Anna yelled from behind with Kristoff by her side both armed with swords, Elsa nodded and rushed away. Hans smiled "My dearest Anna! Oh how I've missed you!" he said placing himself on a fighting stance "I'm flattered that you require both of you to fight me to stand a chance" he said mockingly, Anna glared at him "Let me have him" Anna said and Kristoff nodded. She ran towards him and started sword fighting.

Riley ran up towards the entrance tower, _she's going to attack from above! _Elsa thought and kept running towards her people. "Everyone! Gather here!" She instructly loudly to the soldiers, they guided the people to stand all in one crowd. Once everyone was gathered she started to form a thick ice dome around them. "Please! If we want to win this war I must ask you to trust me and not fear!" She said and everyone murmured around and nodded, but they couldn't control their fear. Elsa finished the dome and sighed as she noticed Riley on the top of the tower, she smirked and created a dozen fire balls and aimed them towards the dome. Elsa created a cap of ice and passed it through the balls, extinguishing them. "You need to keep it fun!" a familiar voice exclaimed above her, she looked up and noticed Jack hovering above her, "Jack!" she yelled towards him with a smile and tears "follow my lead!" Jack said smiling back at her. "People of Arandelle! Are you ready for a great show! You've got premium passes now! Now watch this!" he yelled towards the dome, everyone looked confused and scared but did as told and watched. "Keep her occupied while I work" Jack told Elsa and winked at her, Elsa was confused but obliged and kept Riley occupied with offense and defense attacks. Jack created two boats, a navy boat and a pirates boat with as much detail as possible, he held the boats blocking Riley's view. "Elsa! Help me with the ocean!" Jack yelled, she frowned at him, "just do it!", she huffed and created a moving ice ocean. Everyone awed at the spectacle and Riley fired her balls, Jack maneuvered the boats to make Riley's fireballs look like cannons being fired from the pirate's boat. Everyone gasped in wonder, and their fear started to subside, Riley fired once again and this time the Navy boat fired the cannons hitting the pirate's boat right in the middle, Jack maneuvered the boat around to create the effect that the pirate's boat was starting to sink, the navy crew started to cheer. Riley created another dozen fireballs and threw them, Jack made the crew fire pistol shots in celebration of their victory and Elsa helped by hitting the fire balls just the right way to make them look like fireworks. The people started cheering and laughing, the fear was gone. Elsa heard their cheers and looked back at Jack astonished, "how did you know?" she worded while still working with ice, he smiled and winked.

A hole was created in the middle of the ground and all the dragon people started coming through, they caught on to the scenario quite quickly, some parted to help Zack, others to help Anna with Hans, and others to help Elsa with Riley. Anna had already disarmed Hans by the time they arrived to help her "That's my wife!" Kristoff said as he held her in his arms kissing her, Hans rolled his eyes as the dragon people held him down carelessly burning his wrists. "Riley?!" a voice exclaimed near her, she froze at the voice, she turned alarmed "Da… dad?!" she exclaimed backing away, Elsa and Jack stopped what they were doing and looked above. "What are you doing!?" Riley's dad exclaimed "What does it look like I'm doing?!" Riley yelled as she started to fire at him, he easily deflected her powers "You'd dare turn against your people, your family?!" he exclaimed perplexed, "Oh father, who do you think was behind the attack?" she said smirking, her dad was hurt by those words and the other clan members behind him were about to start attacking her when he spread his arm with his hands wide open "I will deal with her" he growled. The clan members backed away but stayed behind the chief. "Come on dad, get rid of me! Just like you were gonna do that day!" she yelled angrily "You were going to unite our clans! You were fulfilling a great destiny!" he replied back, "I will never let myself be used again, and I will not give you the satisfaction of getting rid of me" she said as she started to climb the fence of the tower and jumped. "No!" he yelled running toward the edge, but was too late to catch her. Elsa reacted fast and created a hill of snow as fast as she could. Riley still fell hard but she survived the fall thanks to Elsa. Mark, Riley's dad, grew dragon wings on his back without changing his human form and flew down quickly "Riley that's enough!" he exclaimed as he held her, he then concentrated his sight on Riley's neck and bright red like could be seen inside her, the light started to travel up her neck and out her mouth a bright red/orange gem came out and landed on Mark's hands. "What's going on?" Elsa murmured "I don't know…" Jack whispered back. Riley bursted into tears, "we're taking her with us!" Mark said instructing his clan members to take her. Mark then approached Elsa, he bowed "Queen Elsa" he said as he bowed, Elsa curtseyed back "I thank you for saving my daughter's life even after all the damage she had done to your kingdom" he said as he straightened back up, "of course, her life is just as precious as mine" Elsa replied with a smile. Mark nodded "to thank you for your kindness please accept the Northern Clan as allies to your kingdom Arandelle" he said as he extended his hand to Elsa, Elsa took his hand and shaked it "We accept, thank you, we shall be great allies" Elsa said and the citizens still standing behind Elsa started to applause and cheer.

Zack fought Pitch fiercely but his fear of losing Elsa was so real now that he knew Elsa loved Jack and not him. Pitch used that to his advantage and pressed on that wound harder and harder. This was still not enough to defeat Zack, but enough to keep surviving his attacks. It was then when all of the other dragon people showed up and started supporting Zack in battle. A hand rested on Zack's shoulder and he immediately recognized his dad, "Father!" he exclaimed, leaving the other clan members to battle Pitch, he turned around and hugged him. "You've done an amazing job son, you may rest now, we can take advantage of this bastard" he said proudly and pushed forward to keep attacking Pitch. Pitch was greatly outnumbered and was getting hit from multiple sides, before they were able to get anywhere near him he dissolved and disappeared. "Damn!" Rodrick exclaimed "He escaped!" they all started exclaiming, "don't worry, regardless there is nothing that can contain him, not with those powers. As long as we all do our jobs and bring joy to the world he'll stay weak and do nothing" Sante exclaimed, everyone groaned and hoped to never again see Pitch.

Elsa ran towards Zack, "Zack are you ok?!" she yelled as she hugged him tightly, Zack smiled as he held her in his arms but then realized Jack was right behind Elsa and sighed "I'm alright thanks, how about you guys? Where's Riley?" Zack said "right here son" Mark exclaimed as he pointed with his head towards the clan members holding Riley. "Her powers… they're gone!" he exclaimed "yup, she's a traitor and does not deserve our ancestor's gift" Mark said looking at Riley with disgust. "Look son I apologize for the hurt my daughter has caused, and since we wanted a unity between our clans, instead of offering you my daughter, I offer you her power." Mark said as he looked to Rodrick for approval, everyone around murmured. "You have proven to be worthy of this much power, you are a hero son" Mark said confidently as he showed the red/orange fire looking gem. Zack looked back to his father for approval and he nodded, "I accept Mark" Mark smiled as he commanded the gem inside Zack's mouth into his throat. The same light that was in Riley lit inside Zack but this time stronger, as Zack now contained twice the amount of power a normal dragon would. Everyone stood silent for a while but started cheering and applauding. "So whose wedding did we interrupt?" Rodrick chuckled, Zack and Elsa became uncomfortable "It.. was mine and Elsa's" Zack said awkwardly, Rodrick laughed and slapped Zack's back "congratulations son!" he said and Elsa blushed "Well it didn't go through, it was just a…" Elsa tried explaining but Rodrick interrupted "Oh! Well what are we waiting for?! We're all here now! Let the festivities continue!" he cheered and the dragon people cheered along. Elsa looked nervously at Zack, Zack sighed "No dad, it was just a distraction for Pitch" Zack said, everyone became quiet. "Oh!" Rodrick chuckled "my apologies queen Elsa" he said. Elsa smiled and nodded. "Well, we have a long way to go back home" Mark said to break the awkwardness. "We can take you if you'd like" Santa offered but Mark shook his head no, "we've been enclosed for years, we need this flight" he said as he bought out his dragon wings, everyone followed except Zack. "Son take your time" Rodrick said as he hugged him goodbye. Everyone started flying away. "What will we be doing with Hans?" Kristoff asked, Elsa turned to look at him "We'll need to inform the Southern Isles, given that this can be taken as a sign of war, I'm sure they won't have any problem letting us keep him for punishment" she said coldly, "guards, take him to the most secluded cell, and place two guards, until further notice" she mandated and the soldiers moved quickly "you'll pay for this!" Hans yelled as he was taken away. "Well, I think we've been stalled here for way too long now, we need to go back now" Santa said, "of course! I completely understand, thank you very much for all of your help and support" Elsa said courteously, Tooth smiled and hugged her tightly "it was a pleasure meeting you Elsa!" she said and then backed away, Elsa chuckled "It was a pleasure for me as well" she said nodding to the guardians. "See you soon Jack!" Santa said as he waved goodbye and called on to his sled, the sandman nodded and got inside the sled, as did Tooth and Bunnymud. Everyone waved goodbye.

Zack started directing the soldiers to regular positions, and Ana directed the castle staff to clean the huge mess. Elsa smiled and turned to look at Jack who was looking at the whole ceremony set up "so… a wedding?" Jack said with an ache in his voice. "Oh, it's not what you think! Pitch placed you in a coma and in order to wake you, he demanded me and Zack to marry" Jack looked at her incredulous "why would he request that?" "It seems like he wanted the kingdom to fear Zack for his powers, he wanted to feed from them" Elsa explained, "Jack… Zack actually proposed to me before the 'fake' wedding" Jack nodded and looked away "but… I said no!" Elsa said quickly and grabbed Jack's hands "Jack, I love you" she said blushing. Jack quickly turned back to face Elsa astonished "what?" he asked, Elsa smiled "Jack, I was afraid to lose you again and I didn't want to admit my real feelings for you… but I realized I want to take advantage of every second I have with you, I love you Jack", he smiled and he held her tight. He kissed her passionately as she did him.

Once everything had calmed down everyone rested in the living room, Zack walked in and Elsa stood up "Zack may I speak with you?" she asked with a smile, he smiled back and nodded. They both walked away towards the study room. "Uuuuuu what are they gonna talk about?" Anna said teasing Jack, he laughed and shrugged "who wants to play charades?" "Oh me me!" Olaf said, Anna jumped off her seat "me too!" "I want Olaf on my team!" Kristoff yelled "awww" Anna said loudly, "I'll be in your team Ana" Jack said as he walked to be next to Ana.

Zack and Elsa sat down in the living room. "Zack, I understand if you want to go back with your family" she said smiling kindly at him. Zack nodded slowly "I love my family but I think my place is here with you. As your guard and friend" Zack said smiling, "but I would like to take some time off to help them rebuild and grow. I will be back, but I think a few months with them would be good" he continued. Elsa nodded "of course! I understand, take as much time as you need." Zack nodded and stood up, "I will stay a few days to train and make sure that there are no other surprises, I will let you know when I'm ready to leave" he said as they both walked towards the door, Elsa held Zack's shoulder before they opened the door, he turned to look at her "thank you for everything" she said with a smile and hugged Zack, he smiled and hugged her back.


End file.
